Danganronpa: Dead of Night
by Notadeadguy
Summary: The streets of Shibuya is notorious for it's Nightlife. However, 18 students are now trapped in these streets at Night, and the only way to escape is to kill. Now these students must find a way to escape this Despairful night if they're ever going to have any hope of seeing the sun again. (SYOC Closed)
1. Prologue 1: A Simple Introduction

**Hello, It's me, the Author of this Story. Why did I write it? Well I've been in so many syoc's lately that I decided to try one for myself. Of course, as this is my first story in a while I don't expect to do a totally good job. But if you wanna to join in then go ahead.**

 **I've had this planned for a while now and I've just started to write it now that I have an idea about what I'm going to do for the plot. I won't say anything concrete, but I can say this: This story will mostly take place during the nightlife. That's all I'm saying. Anyway there's no solid due date for the OC's and I'll just close it when I think I have enough.**

…

 **"Attention! Attention! All Passengers heading to Shibuya Station, please board. I repay. All those that are heading to Shibuya Station, please board"**

The Announcement blared across the area as several passengers crowded into the train.

It was a typical morning at the Tokyo metro line, with people of all ages rushing to get their tickets at their destination. One of which was a young teenager that seemed to be lost in thought. He had a gray hoodie on that shadowed his face, revealing only bright yellow eyes like a cat. He also very baggy jeans with some tears with black and red sneakers, he had a dog tag around his neck. The young boy was fiddling with said dog tag when he luckily managed to get seat in the crowded train car.

"Yeesh, what a pain." The boy thought to himself as he pulled out a slip of paper he got the other day. "Seriously, why of all people did they pick me?"

This boy was skimming an invitation for a prestigious academy known as "Hope's Peak", a school for the most talented highschool students to gain an education and ensures their success in life, guaranteed. So why was this boy complaining? Well the answer was simple…

"I don't even want to go to this stupid school"

Yes, that's correct. This boy didn't want to go to Hope's Peak, and had no plans of even accepting the invite in the first place. Despite the hopeful temptation of success this school could provide, this boy was planning to refuse the invite… well until his mom found out.

Now he was on his way to this stupid school whether he wanted to or not, and as you can see, he's not happy with that. He sighed as he pulled some red headphones hanging from his neck and put them on his ears. Picking out some tunes from his IPod, he leaned back and rested on his seat as some soft music played into his ears.

"Ugh… this ride is taking longer than usual…" The boy yawned, "Is it because I woke up early?"

The boy wasn't sure why but his body felt heavy, and his surroundings seemed to swirl and mix together. The very scene before him made him nauseous and he almost wanted to vomit.

"Maybe I can take quick nap… it's not like being late can affect me…" The boy reassured himself, thinking that it's just a lack of sleep that caused this illusion. Or maybe it was from the heat from all the packed people in the train car. He didn't know, he just felt tired; letting out another yawn.

"Just a five minute nap... It won't hurt..."

The boy slowly closes his eyes, as the distorted reality fades into the darkness.

The boy had a dreamt of relaxing somewhere calm and quiet with the sun shining it's warm light. Sadly, the last thing he'll ever see in a long time will be the sun. As it goes for the people of the night.

 **I know it's short for now, but I hope to make it longer as the chapters go by. Now onto the Character Form.**

 **But first some rules:**

 **1\. No Mary/Gary Stu's**

 **2\. Be sure to give enough details that I can work with.**

 **3\. You may submit up to 2 OC's. One Girl and One Boy.**

 **4\. No submitting OC's by review. PM me if you want me to look at them. (I mean seriously, this OC form is basically a walker spoiler for your character. Think about it.)**

 **5\. No using Talents that have been used in any of the Danganronpa series both main verse and V3 verse. Be creative.**

 **6\. If you have any questions PM me**

 **Now with that out of the way, Bring on the Submissions people! I can't wait to see what you come up with. And don't worry, if your Oc doesn't get I'll still give you credit for submitting.**

Name:

Gender:(Male, Female,Nonbinary)

Sexuality: (LGBTQ are allowed)

Talent: (I encourage interesting talents)

Race:

Nationality:

Age: (Around 16-17. If they're older than that explain why)

Height and Weight: (Put it in feet and pounds)

Appearance: (Details)

Normal Clothing: (Also Details)

Accessories:

Habits:

Personality: (Try to add enough details so I can work with it)

Backstory: (Same as personality, no snippets)

Friends and Family:

Likes: (at least 3)

Dislikes: (Same as likes)

Secrets:

Fears:

The Thing they Value Most:

What kind of people do they...

Like:

Hate:

Crush on:

How would they react if...

They Were In a Killing Game:

If they discovered a Body (Both Guilty and Innocent)

If they were accused of a murder (Both Innocent and Guilty):

If they killed someone and they were caught:

If they saw one of Monokuma's Crazy Executions:

What would they do if...

They ended up killing someone and had to try and get away with it:

If they had to investigate who killed someone(Both guilty and innocent):

They were in a Class Trial (Both guilty and innocent):

Other: (Anything I missed?)

 **Update: Thank you all for your Contribution. The Next Chapter shall be up soon. If you wanna see the line-up, wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Prologue 2: The Selection

**Yo, it's me, the author again and I want to thank everyone for submitting. They all showed potential somewhere. But alas, I can't pick all of them, so I had to go bring the hammer down on some of them. you guys made this a very tough decision for me. It was so tough...**

 **I HAD TO OUT TWO MORE SPOTS TO INCLUDE THEM. WHY DID YOU GUYs DO THIS!? WHY!?**

 **Anyway...**

 **I was looking for 3 Main Factors in your OCs when I was selecting them:**

 **1- If they were Unique and had potential to grow later on**

 **2- If their talents and/or backgrounds fit with the theme of the story.**

 **3- If I can come up with interesting interactions with Mr. Protagonist**

 **(Funny enough, a lot of you guys passed number 3. So good on you for that at least.)**

 **But hey if this doesn't work out for you; you can always try any other SYOC's. There's plenty of New ones up so I suggest you check them out.**

 **Special Thanks to...**

 **Legna. Wsit**

 **Dashunterman**

 **TheWayOfTheHawk**

 **ItsFoxtrot**

 **WendyDokuro**

 **Colton989**

 **Harukawa Ayame**

 **Cyborg8981**

 **Syldove**

 **Hazel-Eyed Bookworm**

 **Gatekeeper JPG**

 **Iregwert**

 **Scissor-Snipper**

 **Other Senpai**

 **Pandasoft**

 **Ninjamonkey3904**

 **liammarklh88**

 **Fyre-Maiden**

 **ashDanLand**

 **XxxInquisitirXxx**

 **(Tell me if I forgot you)**

 **Thank you all for your submissions**

 **Note this doesn't mean I didn't like your OC, it's just that I didn't believe they would fit into the story. That's all. So again, I apologize in advance for what happens next…**

…

Somewhere... In the dead of night...

A small delivery truck was driving through a silent street . The driver carefully drives past a variety of abandoned cars and debris. It was dark, too dark. There were no street lights, no stoplights, and even the moon and stars were covered by dense clouds. However ,despite the dangerous obstacles and pitch black surroundings, the driver manages to move past them all with little to no effort. It was almost as if the driver was a ghost.

Before long the driver manages to reach their destination; an old abandoned warehouse. Driving up to the garage; he's greeted by multiple black hooded individuals.

When the driver parks and gets out it's revealed that he was also wearing a similar hood. His face covered by a black and white monochrome bear mask. The right eye of the mask , which resembled a red lightning bolt, suddenly lit up brightly. The other hooded figures's rights eyes also lit up, with a similar red color.

The driver pointed to the back of the truck and a few hooded figures nodded and opened it, revealing a young man fast asleep on a medical bed. The boy was strapped by multiple belts preventing any chance of escape should he wake up, and an Air mask which seemed to flow a mysterious gas into his mouth.

The Figures take him out of the truck and move him away into a room with similar teenagers bonded to beds like he was.

After he was placed, the figures gather around a large TV at the end of the room. One of the figures walking up to a nearby remote before turning it on. The Screen lights up and the first few seconds were static until it cut to a screen where a strange silhouette was sitting on a chair. The exact figure's shape couldn't be seen... However it's right eye lit up just the the hooded figures showing that there was someone beyond the screen

"Ah Mic check! Mic check! Can you heear me!?" The voice behind the TV was a strangely comical voice, too weird to be considered normal. Yet those words held a certain atmosphere towards them... Almost as if layers upon layers of malice were hiding behind it's chilled tone. The hooded figures just stand their silent and composed.

"Um Hello? Anybody home? Hello?" The figure didn't seem to appreciate the silence. Yet out of the blue, it suddenly started laughing."Oh right, you guys don't talk, my bad! I forgot about that!" The Silhoulette laughs for a few more seconds, only for the silhouette to throw something from their side and a loud crashing sound could be heard.

"Seriously! How boring can you idiots be!? What do I have to do to get a Fucking Response!? The figure was more or less growling those words, any cool demeanor was thrown out of the wind and nothing but hatred was in those words. But it suddenly cooled down and sighed.

"Well Whatever, as long as you bastards get the job I don't care what you do. So have you brung the packages I requested?"

The figures move to the side and reveal the teenagers strapped to the bed. The silhouette was literally clapping with joy.

"Excellent! At least you bastards can get this right- Wait a minute!" Once again the silhouette's mood does another 360 as it started to count the number of teens. It seemed annoyed as it growled at the figures.

"YOU IDIOTS! There's way too many of them! Damnit! I don't need this many bastards! You guys can't do anything without fucking it up can't you!?" The silhouette calmed down and suddenly start to hug itself.

" Although~... " The silhouette started to breath heavily, "The fact that I have such incompetent minions fills me with despair, so I guess it's not THAT bad." The silhouette seemed to giggle a little at that before gaining it's normal composure.

"Sadly, as much as I appreciate the effort you idiots took to gather these kids, I sadly only need 18, so unfortunately… I HAVE TO EFFING CHOOSE!"

The silhouette in the screen pulled out a tablet and began scrolling through a list showing the names of the teens and their backgrounds.

"Now… which of these bastards do I want for this game?" It said out loud.

Scrolling through the list the silhouette picks the students one by one before getting the right amount of teens. The silhouette looked happy with his list, but not satisfied and at the spur of the moment replaced their so-called "Talents" with a ridiculous title. Each one mocking the specific person in some way:

 **Kuroshiro Yoshimura as…The Stray Kat of Shibuya**

 **Harue Minami as… The Deep Sea Mermaid Wannabe**

 **Balto Kyumitsu as… The Big Baby Wolf that cries Mama**

 **Lucille DuCarde as… The Flaming Hot Princess Charming**

 **Nathan C. Valentin as… The Hopeless Stripper of Broken Dreams**

 **Lesya Madeleine Johnson as… The Warden of the Prison of Beasts**

 **Sergey Kramnik as… The Hypocritical Loser King**

 **Mei Ayasato as… The Unpaid Intern of False Justice**

 **Hewitt Baschet as... The Toss and Grab Pickpocket**

 **Yukihime Ichigo as... The Jordan Baker with a Penis**

 **Jao Ishii as... The Venomous Assassin of Indirection**

 **Mikaru Tsuruoka as... The Ass Kicking Bastard Loli**

 **Yukata Matsumoto as... The Walking Bird Toilet**

 **Ayumi Amori as... The Pyramid Queen who discarded Love**

 **Watsuji Benjiro as... The Morbid Mutilator of Puppies**

 **Yuki Sanmyaku as... The Bone-Breaking Junkie on Ice**

 **Tomasu Narukami as... The Honest Pervert**

 **Calliope Zhang as... The Ying Zhang Yo of Developing Boobies.**

The silhouette seemed to bust a gut at the last one as it was laughing at it's work.

"Ahhh~, It's amazing how a few words can go a long way." The silhouette continued to laugh. This went on for five minutes straight before it finally turned back to the figures who just stood there like dolls. Letting out one last chuckle it finally talks again.

"Alright you idiots! Get these guys ready for transport, I want them here by tomorrow night! Got that?" It's words were strict and firm, but the figures still didn't move.

"Huh? What's the matter?" The silhouette tilted it's head in confusion until he realized...

"Oh I get it!" The silhouette stares at the leftover teens who weren't picked. "You want me to tell you what to do with those guys huh..." The silhouette smiles, revealing a series of jagged teeth.

"You can do whatever you want with the leftovers." It said nonchalantly, "Kill Them, Torture them, Hell you can even burn them alive and make love to their dead corpse if you're into that. "

The silhoette chuckled at all the ways they could deal with the trash.

"Just make sure you guys deal with MY picks first. Got that?"

The figure all look at eachother with their glowing eyes before they nod in unison. They soon take away the unfortunate teenagers away and prepare to take them to their destination. Leaving the room with nothing but the leftovers and the silhouette who was still on screen. The figure was giggling to itself in excitement

"Splendid… Truly Splendid."

It wipes it's head, cleaning away sweat from it's brow.

"My My My, I'm truly excited about this. It's my first time doing this sort of thing but it feels like I've been doing it forever!"

The silhouette started to act like a little kid on Christmas Day.

"I can't wait until they come here!" It started clapping to itself until it suddenly stopped as if it remembered something.

"Oh that's right! I gotta set things up before they arrive! Can't leave my guests without a warm welcome!" The silhouette presses a button and the screen shuts off; leaving the room in total silence.

...

 **So that's that. What do you think? Pretty good? Pretty Bad? Are the titles weird because if they are then GOOD!**

 **Anyway next chapter we'll meet the cast and see what their talents are supposed to be so look forward to that. Bonus points if you can somehow figure out what their talents are from the titles (of course not your own).**

 **So that's all I gotta say for now, see you next chapter!**

 **... p.s. Sorry again for killing all the I selected OC's but this is Danganronpa for goodness sake! It's normal for people to die in this series! So yeah I'm sorry but at the same time... I'm not. :3**


	3. Prologue 3: The Unknown Players

**Prologue 3: The Unknown Players Part 1**

 **Yo it's me, the Author Again…Here to introduce some of the crazy cast and shed a little light on the situation. I've worked my Butt off making this chapter, so I hope you guys are happy with it.**

 **And hey, tell me how I'm doing, when I'm portraying you Characters. I'm doing my best to try and make them in character so your feedback will be a huge step in doing so.**

 **Anyway, thanks for giving my story a chance and I hope you enjoy.**

...

Sometime later…

 **…?...**

The figures meet again in an area deep underground; entering a room with the mark of a bolt at the door. The room itself was rather luxurious, having an expensive beige sofa and a large flat screen TV complete with a high tech stereo system and a large shelf filled with movies and games. The other side of the room also had a small bar with the shelves lined with all kinds of expensive alcoholic drinks, and another masked figure ,who seem to be dressed like a bartender, was bowing to the other figures from the counter. The walls were decorated with Plaques of Golden Records, and the center of the room had a fooseball table. The very floor was just a giant aquarium; housing mechanical sharks that swam beneath the area they stood. At the very end of the room, the figures gather around a filthy desk , covered by multiple empty glasses of drinks, and several documents scattered all over the floor. Someone seem to be there as the office chair was facing several monitors behind the desk; the sound of laughter coming from it.

Suddenly the person at the chair notices the other people in the room and suddenly turns the chair around; revealing not a person but a small black and white teddy bear with a drink in hand. It's red bolt shaped eye glew as it chugged down another shot before throwing the glass on the wall; shattering it. The strange bear gives a loud burp before it starts talking.

"Ah, so it's you guys. Did you manage to get everyone in?" It's voice sounded quite comical, much like it was trying to sound cute or something. Yet those words held a heavy tone underneath, showing how serious this toy really was.

The figures continue to stay silent leaving the bear's question unanswered. The bear merely chuckles at the minions' quiet behavior.

"Don't worry assholes, I already know you got the job done… for once."

The bear pulls out a remote out of nowhere and 18 monitors turn on; each screen showing a different teenager. The bear focused on the teens with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Do you guys know what I like about the Nightlife? Well that's because the best moments happen after dark!" The bear asks, but it immediately answers its own question; knowing full well the figures weren't going to give it an answer.

The bear continues to monologue.

"All kinds of amazing things happen at night! People party their asses off at night clubs, they head to bars to drink away all their mundane problems, and there's even the hot sexy fun times at cheap hotels!" The bear blushed at the last statement before pulling another drink out of nowhere; chugging it down. "I mean hell that's basically what I do every night! I'm a nocturnal animal after all, and my main habitat is the dance floor and I prey on only the finest of drinks and women! Upupupupupu!" The bear chuckled.

Suddenly its' face, all of a sudden, became tense as it stared back at its minions coldly.

"Upupu... But you know what I love most about the night life?"

The bear stood silent trying to build drama for his minions, but alas it was a fool's' errand. The figures just stood there, with no reaction whatsoever. Sighing; the bear answers his own question once more.

" **The Dark Itself**." The bear said "That's it, just the plain old pitch black cloak that the night provides for creatures like me." The bear poured another glass and then turned the chair to face the monitors. "Do you know why Ninjas or assassins in those lame-ass action movies always strike at night? Well it's because it's harder for their victims to see them in the dark. It's basically nature's all natural cloaking device, and the best part is that no one is usually ever awake at this time so it's one of the ideal times for murder." The bear flashed a crooked smile revealing its' sharp teeth. "And it's not just murder either; theft, prostitution, gambling, street fights, illegal drug deals, all sorts of things happen under the moonlit starry night."

The bear chugged down his drink yet again before it started to laugh. "Maybe that's why people are afraid to go out at night and live a little, am I right guys?" The bear tossed the glass at an unsuspecting minion and they fell to the ground when the glass shattered on the masked face. Yet despite that, the Figures remained as stoic as ever; ignoring their fallen comrade.

"Yeesh not even a reaction from that? Ugh such boring idiots. BORING WORTHLESS IDIOTS I SAY!" The bear growled.

The bear, thoroughly done with talking with these no good morons, turns to face the monitors again and he leans forward in interest.

"...Oh? So those bastards are finally awake huh? And not even before the train arrived…" The bear looked glum but suddenly got better faster than when he felt down. "Oh well, at least I can be entertained with these guys… especially him." The bear faces a monitor with the number "1" before him. Staring at the monitor; he sees a lanky boy with a gray hoodie and baggy jeans. The hoodie shadowed the boy's face hiding his facial features, but as it was unzipped it revealed a slightly toned body covered by a white tank top with multiple colored stains in various areas and a metal dog tag necklace hanging around his neck. The top was also a little bit big and so one of the strings went little below the shoulder. He was also wearing black and red sneakers and a pair of headphones with a similar color scheme on his ears. He also had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his hood's pocket. The boy was fast asleep as there was some slight drool dripping from his mouth.

The bear looked at the boy with much interest, because out of all the files he got from the minions, his stood out the most. He was an anomaly, someone who didn't belong in this group. And yet, here he was

inside the train along with the other unfortunate bastards.

The boy suddenly started to stir and the bear stood up and stared at him eagerly .

"My My My… it seems **Mr. Protagonist** has finally awoken." The bear smiled. "You of all people have peaked my interest, so you better not disappoint me…"

…

As of right now we must sadly take a different perspective if we're ever going to continue the story. But don't worry the narrator will be just as interesting. After all, he is the protagonist of this story.

…

 **...Car #10…**

"..."

"..."

"...huh?" I slowly open my eyes and look around. However it was dark, really dark, with the only source of light being the blinking lights on the ceiling. "What's going on? Where am I?"

I try to make sense of what's going on; recalling everything that has happened before this. "Alright, so I was on my way home after I had that boring appointment back at Hope's Peak about my enrollment, and when I got to the train I took a quick nap...at least I thought it was quick ..." I take off my headphones and survey my surroundings. It still looked like I was on the train, and from the rumbling I feel like it's still in motion. "Have I been here all day?" I pondered. From the emptiness of the car it looks like it had already passed business hours."But wait, wouldn't someone at least wake me up?" I shake my head in worry "What the hell is going on here? This is way too creepy to be real."

Out of worry, a paper happens to slip out of the pockets of my hoodie. "Huh? Oh my Hope's Peak Papers... Hm?" Upon closer inspection I realize that it wasn't my invitation to Hope's Peak; it was just some crayon scribbles plastered on a paper.

"Did some kid happen to snag it while I was out and doodled?" I scratch the back of my head "Ah well it doesn't matter this is garbage anyway...Hello, what's this?

I take a closer look at the paper and notice the so called scribbles were actually hastily written words. Trying to make out what it says, I read the message aloud.

" _GReeTiNGZ MR. PRoTaGoNiZT! U HaVE BeeN GiVeN DA AZZTouNDIN RoLE AZ DA STRAY KAT OV SHIBUYA IN HoPE'Z PeaKZ' NiGHT CLaZZ_ "

Ugh, I think I almost bit my tongue trying to say that. Thinking about what exactly the message meant.

"So **Hope's Peak** huh? … Wait What!?"

I skim through the paper again, to see if I was reading it right. But despite my efforts, the words, "Hope's Peak", were still there.

"… So Hope's Peak is behind this mess? I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing."

Hope's Peak was a school for the best of the best. Where the most talented of teenagers are gathered to learn and become leading experts in their respective fields. There was also a reserve course outside the main one where normal students could attend. Tuition fees were expensive but in an academy that guarantees success, it's a small price to pay.

While this may seem appealing to most people, I didn't see it that way. That's because when you live in the streets for as long as I have, you tend to hear a few things… bad things.

For me, I just happened to hear about a rumor going around that the school was really a laboratory to study talents , while taking the appearance of some prestigious school. It was all just conspiracy theories though; nothing concrete. Personally, I didn't believe in that crap, but from the circumstances of my situation… they might be true.

Oh gosh, am I gonna get a probe up my ass or something? … I sure hope not.

I swallowed a little at the thought.

I take one more look at the paper to check if there were anymore clues ,and for the umpteenth time I groaned.

"Stray Cat!?" I stare at the ridiculous title that seemed to be referring to me. "I'm no Cat! Hell I'm even allergic to those furry bastards!" I put my hand to my face and drag it down. "Don't tell me Hope's Peak knows **That**." I can't help but say that aloud, jeez and after all the trouble I went to make sure no one knew about it.

"... Hm. What's this?"

Just as I thought that things couldn't get any weirder, I notice a **strange black bracelet** on my wrist, when I was dragging my hand down my face. Taking a closer look; the bracelet had a small screen and a strange emblem that resembled a red lightning bolt. I try to take it off but for some reason, I felt my skin tug when I pulled on it.

Was this thing embedded to my wrist or something !?

Realizing that taking off the bracelet wouldn't work I decided to take a closer look at it and see if there was anything else. And lo and behold, I see a small button at the side. Eagerly pressing it; the tiny screen lights up and a message appears on the screen.

" _Head to the Front of the Train_ "

Head to the front car huh? Should I go? This still sounds too fishy, but if there's a chance...

My thoughts were completely interrupted when I hear the door to the car behind me slide open.

When I turn to look I see a small ,slightly tan, petite girl with violet eyes and dark pink hair tied into twin braids that reached all the way to her back. She wore an oversized, unbuttoned, baby blue, knitted sweater that revealed the pastel pink blouse underneath. She had a pair of dark brown pencil jeans, completed with a pair of red high top sneakers . The girl also had a black bracelet on her wrist as well and she seemed to be just as confused as I was.

Oh? So there are people here? Oh well that's just peachy. Just what I needed... Unfortunately. I give an internal sigh to myself.

I hate dealing with other people. I find it annoying and unnecessary to talk to others unless it's something important to say. But, sadly, this is one of those times I must ask for information if I'm ever going to figure out what's happening.

"Hey you!" I call out to get her attention, "Do you have an idea what's going on-"

Before I manage to finish that sentence, the girl jumps and tackles me onto the floor; placing me in an armlock.

"Ok Ow Ow! What the fuck!? Why are you hurting me!?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, you are obviously a kidnapper!" The crazy girl replied

"What!? How am I a kidnapper-ow!" Her grip on my arm became tighter as soon as I asked, making me wince.

"Isn't it obvious !?" She stated proudly, "You're hiding your face with that hoodie and so that makes you a suspicious creep!"

"That's it!? That's all you got!?" I give an annoyed yelp.

That was why she attacked me!? Either this girl is stupid, or she watches way too many action movies... Possibly both.

"Ok First off, I'm just as confused as you are! Second I'm just a Highschool Student!" I try to explain. "Don't believe me; look at the paper right there on the floor! And ow! Could you please let go!?"

I turn my head to point at my strange note that fell on the floor after I got tackled.

The girl looked at it skeptically for a moment before reaching for the paper; skimming through its' contents she looks at me in realization and immediately gets off.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The girl bows apologetically "You just looked like a suspicious person and so I had to act! I never thought I was hurting someone who was a fellow classmate." The girl scratches the back of her head and gives a huge smile. "Oh well, water under the bridge I guess!" The girl laughs as if nothing has happened. Her perky attitude attitude irritated me, and I wanted to leave. But alas, something she said peeked my interest.

"Classmate?" I asked confusingly. I scratch my head for a moment before putting the pieces together.

Oh right this was set up by Hope's Peak apparently. So does this mean she's supposedly an Ultimate? She seems to be around my age so it's possible.

"That's right! I'm going to Hope's Peak, same as you!Anyway, it seems we've got on the wrong foot" the girl flashed a goofy smile and reaches out her hand for a handshake.

"My name is **Harue Minami** , I am the **Ultimate Freediver**!" She says proudly with a huge smile on her face. "Let's become friends!"

"..." I stare at her hand with a visible frown on my face.

Ok that's it.

"I'm out of here." I simply reply as I turn and walk towards the next car without batting an eye.

Forget obtaining information, I had to get out of there.

Why you ask?

Well the answer was pretty simple, she wanted to be "Friends" with ME.

Sorry but I'm not interested in making friends. So long freak. Thanks for being useless.

"Hey!" The girl calls out to me before running in front of the next sliding door and blocking my path. "I was talking to you!"

"..."

I try to move her aside to pass but she immediately ran to the door before I could escape. She was puffing her cheeks out.

She's not going to let me go easily huh? I give out a sigh in surrender.

"Ok, what do you want?" I ask. The sooner I can get this done the sooner I can leave.

"Tell me your name and your talent." She demanded; putting her hands on her hips and pouted. "You never gave me a proper greeting!"

"Is that it?" I asked skeptically.

"Like I said it wasn't a proper greeting!" she puffs her cheeks , "It seems we're both going to the same school so I want to greet all my future friends properly!"

I winced a little at the word again.

Really? You of all people want to be friends with me?

What a joke, but if that's what it takes for you to get out of my face then so be it.

"Ok if you insist..." I take a deep breath, "... **Kuroshiro Yoshimura**. **Ultimate Graffiti Artist**." My answer was quick and simple. Just enough to answer her question.

Honestly could I even be considered an Ultimate? All I ever did was tag a whole bunch of my Graffiti around Shibuya. Nothing all that special.

"Kuroshiro… Yoshimura" The girl repeated my name, and chuckled, "Wow that's a mouthful!'"

A vein almost seemed to pop when I heard her say that.

You're the one who made me say it!

"So can we be friends?" The girl follows up with a question

"No." I replied "Making friends isn't that easy"

"Sure it is!" She smiles "You just need to make it easier!"

"Yeah sounds great. Whatever." Sarcasm was bleeding through my voice as I said that. I was even waving my hands to show my "enthusiasm".

Unfortunately, this girl was dumber than she looked.

… No. Dumb would be an understatement.

"Great! Glad we can agree on something!" She says with a bright smile. "Now we can be friends!"

"No" I replied.

"What!?" She looked shocked at my answer, "but you said it sounded like a great idea!"

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled out; completely annoyed.

Ugh, I feel like my brain cells are committing suicide the more I talk to this girl. I had to end this now if I'm ever going to get out of here!

"Alright, that's it! I'm outta here!" I yell out; shoving the nuisance out of the way before heading straight for the next car.

"Hey Wait!" She called out, and began to run after me. In response I tried to run faster.

 **...Car #9…**

I soon enter the next car with my pursuer right behind me

"Get away from me Stalker!" I yelled out as I zipped through the train.

"Not until we become Friends!" She screamed back

"HELL! NO!"

How many times do I have to get this through that thick head of yours!?

Still this girl's determination was scary. Better to keep my distance.

Sadly I was running so fast I didn't bother to look what was in front of me and I consequently bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I landed on my butt. "Alright who's blocking the road!?"

I look up to stare at the roadblock and I come face to face with a young man much like myself.

He's a bit of a hefty fellow, not exactly fat, but he's not in the best shape. He had quite a bit of body hair that covered fairly pale skin, but it seemed to be groomed and shaven around his face. His eyes are dull brown, and his long messy hair had a similar color wore a long sleeved, white shirt that was covered in several paint splotches and felt patches. His blue jeans were similarly full of patches as well. He also had a thick, brown coat lined with several pockets, His shoes were a pair of brown slip-ons, and his socks are fuzzy wool ones, with a red and white striped pattern. Much like me and stalker, he also had a black bracelet on his wrist.

The guy looked to be in deep thought and scratching his chin for a good straight minute before he finally noticed me.

"... You know you should watch where you're going." He said nonchalantly.

Really? You took all that time to think and that's all you had to at least you seem like better person to talk to in this situation. Maybe I should press him for info.

I get up from the ground and dust myself off. "So I assume you're also an Ultimate coming to Hope's Peak?" I asked, hoping to see if I could get any answers.

The man looked at a little wide eyed. "... How did you know?"

I point at the bracelet on his wrist and then show mine. "I got a weird note saying that this was apparently devised by Hope's Peak. You should've gotten one too, right?"

The man nodded before reaching into one of his many coat pockets; pulling out a note similar to mine. Pulling out my own, I read his note and compare it with mine.

" _GReeTiNGZ BaZTaRD! U HaVE BeeN GiVeN DA AZZTouNDIN RoLE AZ DA HyPoKRiTiKaL LoZeR KING IN HoPE'Z PeaKZ' NiGHT CLaZZ_ "

Reading both side by side, I notice the similarities between them.

First, The Handwriting for the notes were the same so whoever wrote this musts be the same person. (And very poor penmanship skills).

Second, It seems that we are a part of a " **Night Class** " that Hope's Peak set up. Night Classes are basically education courses people ,mainly adults, take during the evening when they're too busy during the day. These types of classes are usually taken during College but very rarely do private schools do this sort of thing. So is that why, it seemed so dark? It is a possibility.

Finally, He also seemed to have a weird title.

"So you're the **Hypocritical Loser King** huh?" I couldn't help but snort from such a ridiculous title. It was just as ridiculous as my own. Huh, Wonder what Stalker's Title is then? She said she was a Free Diver so I think something to do with the ocean. Maybe Like Sunken Fishtick or something like that?

The young man was quick to react to that title though

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!" He snapped back. "I'm not a Loser! I'm **Sergay Kramnik**! I am the **Ultimate Grandmaster** and I never lose at a game of Chess!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Cool story bro." I calmly say. "So do you have any idea what's going on Fatty?"

"F-Fatty?" He asked me , slightly offended "B-but I'm not Fat! Also my name is Sergay Kram-"

"Dude, it's a waste of brain cells to remember names except your own". I quickly interrupt him "So I make it a policy to use nicknames instead."

(AN: By the way, to those that didn't get it. Harue's nickname is now Stalker)

"Got it Fatty?" I knew the dude wasn't that fat, but I needed an answer fast, and from how long he took to say one thing, this was the quickest way to do it. "Or do you wanna be called Chubs or Big Bubba?"

I continue to mock him; smirking at his annoyed expression at me.

"What's the matter Fatty? Can't answer? Or are you going to go think REAL HARD for a comeback and waste more of my time?"

"Ahem!" A voice from behind me calls out

"!?"

A slight shiver went down my spine as I turned around to see the girl from the last car standing there with a annoyed pouty face.

Oh that's right… I forgot about her. How long was she standing there?

She took a good look at me for a moment before facing the other guy.

"So Kuroshio, you seem to be making friends without me."

"Oh you mean Fatty?" I try to regain my composure. "He's just answering some questions."

The guy still seemed offended but decided to brush it off and greet the stalker.

"Hi there, my name is Sergay Kramnik, Ultimate Grandmaster, nice to meet you."

She grabs his arms and shakes it

"Hello Sergay, my name is Harue Minami, Ultimate Freediver!" She said with a perky smile before turning her head to me. "And this is my soon-to-be friend Kuroshio Yoshimuta! He's the Ultimate Graffiti Artist!"

"My name is KUROSHIRO YOSHIMURA you stupid stalker!" I yell out. Geez, if you're going to ask for my name at least get it through your thick head to remember it.

"And Another Thing!" I added "We are not going to be friends!"

Sadly my cries were ignored as the two of them seemed to be in deep conversation.

"So you're a Grandmaster huh? Does that mean you know Kung fu or something!?" Her eyes lit up as she got into a fighting stance.

Fatty's seemed pretty contempt with Stalker's crazy antics and answered her questions calmly. "Well no, you see I'm actually a Grandmaster at chess. So I don't know anything about martial arts…"

"Aww…" she groaned, disappointed before her eyes lit up again. "Hey then maybe we can have a game of chess! I'd love to compete with you!"

Fatty seemed to wince at her proposal. A piece of sweat dripping on his face. "Sorry, but I would rather not."

"Awwww…" she lets out another groan of disappointment.

Hey I think you bastards are forgetting about me!

It seems I was pushed aside for more trivial questions than answers!

…

Hey, wait a minute.

I suddenly realized.

Now that they're too busy talking with each other, I can slip out and avoid stalker and get some real answers from some normal people. Shame I couldn't press more info from Fatty but it's a small price to pay. After all, I don't think we're the only ones in this train.

Sorry morons, but I have to do something productive unlike you guys.

A smile creeps up my face as I sneak away into the next car ahead.

 **...Car #8…**

Sneaking into the next car on the train I take a quick look around and make sure to close the door quietly to avoid alerting those idiots. Once it's closed, I snickered a little at my handiwork before making my way to the next car. It seem to me like this part of the train was unoccupied. That was until I happened to notice something move from under the seat; something furry much like a tail.

Out of curiosity, I couldn't help but look underneath to see what was hiding, and I come across red beast eyes staring back at me. It looked like some kind of dog. The hell was it doing here?

"... Hello?" I call out to try and have it come out. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I like dogs."

The dog seemed to whimper at the sight of me as it reeled back further into the darkness. It seemed to be afraid of me. Was it because the of hoodie? Well Stalker did say I looked like a creep with it hiding my face. Well I don't want to take it off though… I mean I have my reasons of course. I let out a sigh.

"It can't be helped I guess." I get off the floor and prepare to make my way to the next car. It's weird that a dog is here but I need to head to the front of the train if I'm going to find answers.

"W-Wait!"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around, only to see nothing.

"Huh, weird I thought I heard someone."

I try to brush it off and say I was hearing things before I moved towards the door again, but the voice calls out again.

"P-Please Wait!"

I just stood there confused until I saw something crawl out from the area the dog was. My eyes went wide when I realized, however, that what was under there wasn't a dog.

The creature stood up and revealed itself to be some anthropomorphic canine with a majority of his slim body that towered over my own. It's body covered in dark blue fur and the inner area, from his hair to tail, being gray. He was wearing a black hoodie that was unzipped, showing a blue t-shirt with an Okami Design and black shorts that only went down to his knees. The thing wasn't wearing any shoes so I could see it's Digigranite feet. It just was just staring back at me with its red eyes.

"... Hi…" It said to me. The thing was acting rather shy as it pulled its hoodie over their head.

As for me I just stood there with my jaw out, flabbergasted at what exactly I was looking at. It definitely looked like some overgrown husky or something but yet it walked and talked like a human.

Am I High Right Now!?

I was beginning to panic from the sight of the strange creature before me but I managed to calm down and shut my mouth. Normally people would freak out at the sight of this monster but from the way it acted under the seats, I could assume it means no harm. Of course, the moment that thing starts to growl at me, I'm gonna bounce.

"...Hi?" I answer back, trying to keep a level head near it. "Uh… What exactly are you?"

The Dog man stared at me intently with its eyes full of confusion.

"... You're… not afraid of me?..." The creature asked.

"... Not Exactly…" I answer him again. "I was just surprised is all… I wouldn't think I ever saw a walking mutt… well at least not on the internet."

The dog actually blushed as it heard my words and looked away. There was an awkward silence between us for a good minute before the thing started talking again.

"Oh that's right, sorry! I forgot to tell you who I was!" The dog man apologized, "Greetings, my name is **Balto Kyumitsu** , I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the **Ultimate Werewolf**. Please Take Care of Me!" The Thing bowed before blushing again.

"... Wait. You're an Ultimate!?" I couldn't help but show my surprise. I even finally noticed the black bracelet on his wrist as well; covered by the hood sleeve.

"U-um yes…" the wolf man stared at me with sweat on his head. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh no… Just wondering why that of all things is a talent." I responded. "I mean, what does that even mean?"

"Oh… well you see, I am the first ever non-human human being to attend school, and Hope's Peak took an interest in me and they invited me to come."

"Seriously!?" I looked shock. "That's it!?"

"Yep." He replied

So he gets to attend this school just for being a walking Furry? That sounds pretty ridiculous to me, and that says a lot about what kind of strang people this school recruits. The next thing you know they'll even allow robots to attend.

"P-Pardon me, but could I ask for your name?"

"Huh? Oh right."

The Wolf pulled me out of my thoughts and I look back at him. Fortunately, now that I saw him as no threat, I managed to talk normally with him. Though to be honest, this Wolf seemed to be more of a wuss than I imagined. I almost felt embarrassed that I was afraid of him. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Kuroshiro Yoshimura. Ultimate Graffiti." I responded.

"O-Oh. Nice to meet you Kuroshiro…" The Wolf looked away and blushed.

"Yeah… Whatever." As I shrug him off. Well now that I can get him to talk, I might as well ask some questions.

"... Hey Wolfy."

"Wolfy?" He asked

"Names are a waste of brain cells. So I just use nicknames."

"O-oh… I see…" He seemed offended but decided to nit bother with it.

"I wanna ask you something." I looked at him seriously, which made him step back a little, "When you woke up on this train, did you also get a note?"

He looked at me wide eyed. "Uh yeah! Of course!"

The wolf reaches into his pocket before showing a hastily scribbled note.

Huh, now that I think about it… I never got to see Stalker's note…. Eh maybe later. If she's not trying to be friends of course. Putting my inner thoughts aside, I read the note.

" _GReeTiNGZ BioTCH! U HaVE BeeN GiVeN DA AZZTouNDIN RoLE AZ DA BiG BaBY WuLF DaT CRieZ MaMA IN HoPE'Z PeaKZ' NiGHT CLaZZ_ "

There were some slight changes in the note but it was all the same thing, no new clues whatsoever. Bug that title…

"You're the **Big Baby Wolf that Cries Mama**!?" I couldn't help but snicker at the ridiculous title.

Wolfy looked at me offended. "H-Hey, don't laugh! I might not be the bravest person, but I am not a big bab- eep!"

The wolf flinches as I feint him with a punch; giving a little smirk as he cowered from me.

"So you really are a big baby huh?"

The wolf hid beneath his hoodie and blushed a little.

Huh, with an attitude and appearance like that you'll definitely get bullied… Not my problem of course.

Feeling like he wasn't going to give anymore info , I begin to walk away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?" He called out to me

"Looking for answers." I replied. "Sadly you don't seem to have been much help either."

The wolf looked down when I said that before looking at the ground as I leave for the next car.

 **...Car #7...**

Entering the next car, I quickly come across another two who seemed to be dancing around the car. The didn't seem to notice me immediately though, so I had to call out to them to get their attention.

"Hey you!" I yell out, and the two people turn to face me.

One of them, was a girl with long red hair ,with yellow clips, each having a star at the end of them, in a ponytail tied by a big white bow. She had red eyes and light skin. She was also rather slim and was about my height. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a big sports jacket covering it. The sports jacket had black cuffs and a black line running down each of the arms. She had a red, pink, and white plaid mini skirt with white thigh length socks and matching red high-tops. She was wearing the black bracelet on her wrist.

As for the other person, they looked like a doll. Skin white as snow, long eyelashes, large sapphire eyes, soft red lips, and brown hair with black highlights tied into a ponytail as well. They were wearing a tight fitting black sweater with blue skinny jeans and black knee length boots. They almost would've looked like a girl, almost. After all, this guy was a dude. How could I tell? Well his skinny jeans are a little "lumpy" in a certain area. He was hanging on the train pole.

They both had the bracelets on their wrists

The two of them smile and greet me.

"Hello, nice to see there are more people here than us!" The red haired girl exclaimed

"Yeah, I was feeling totally creeped out by this weird atmosphere the train was giving off and the strange notes we got. It's like totally something from a Horror movie am I right?" The feminine dude added.

Huh, it seems they also got the notes, but judging from the previous notes, it won't be any help. Though I am curious about the titles. Well might as well, greet them before asking questions I suppose.

"Kuroshiro Yoshimura. Ultimate Graffiti Artist. You guys?" I keep my sentences quick and simple.

The red haired girl smiled, "Hi there! My name's **Ayumi Amori**. I am the **Ultimate Cheerleader**! I hope you we get along!" She seemed to bounce at her last proclamation.

Well the girl does seem to have the energy and spirit, I can tell her that. And from the looks of it, she might be a little bit of an airhead. I bet she brings smiles to whoever is around her.

How annoying.

The feminine dude chuckled at the girl's greeting. "Well aren't you just full of sunshine?"

The red haired girl laughed at the feminine dude's statement.

"Anyway, I'm **Nathan C. Valentin** my talent is the **Ultimate Pole Dancer** , but you can call me whatever you'd like~"

My body shivered at the last part. Was this guy trying to be a creep? Because it's working.

I shake off some horrifying thoughts in my head and keep a straight face. These guys are annoying, but they might have some info, sadly.

"Do you know anything about these bracelets?"I asked.

They both give a shrug.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Aren't we supposed to go the front of this train or something?" The red haired girl asked.

"Well that was what the message on the bracelet said, but honestly I'm like very skeptical about it." The Feminine dude added.

"What do you guys mean?"

"Well…" the red haired girl thought for a moment, "Why do we have to go in the first place?"

"Yeah like even if we wanted to the way to the front is blocked."

"Blocked? What do you mean?"

If the way forward is blocked, then I would need to figure out how to get through if I'm ever going to find out what's going on.

"Well…" the girl paused for a moment "...There was just this big statue or something standing by the door and no matter what we did it didn't move. It was almost like… it was alive."

"Yeah it was like totally spooky!" So we just went back and tried the other way but Ayumi baby wouldn't let us go because apparently saw a dog in there!"

The girl's eyes watered up a little "... dogs are scary…"

They must be talking about Wolfy. I snickered at the thought.

She's scared of the wuss? Now that's funny.

I took a moment to assess the information they gave me about this "statue". How it was apparently big and alive seemed to conclude that it might be a person, and I should know since I know someone who fits that description. But I doubt it's who I think it is. After all, what are the odds of him being on this train.

I try to sound confident in my head and doubt the odds, but then again, this is the crazy school that allows these weirdos like him in, so it's still possible… unfortunately. I put my hand to my face again.

"If I have to deal with that idiot again…" I mutter to myself

"Is something wrong?" The redhead asks, her face with worry.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing to be concerned about." I wave my hand to shoo her off, "Thanks for the info Redhead."

"R-Red Head?" The girl seemed to be confused.

Do I seriously have to explain it again? Yeesh this is turning into such a pain. Well might as well make it quick.

"Hate remembering names. Use Nicknames. Shut Up."

The girl seemed to be slightly shocked and frowned at me.

"Aw Kuro-baby, you don't have to be so rude. But hey I find the nickname thing all cute~. What's mine sugar?" He asked seductively.

In return I gave him a deadpan stare.

" **Stripper**." I bluntly said. That's basically what he is after all.

Redhead looked at me wide eyed and the Stripper man looked at me with a crooked smile, a cold sweat dripping down on the side of his head.

"...What?" He seemed to be confused at my statement so I decided to say it again.

"You're Nickname is Stripper. Simple as that."

The guy winced at my statement.

"You know I really hate to be called a Stripper, so could you please not call me that?" He tried to ask nicely, but I could tell that he was grinding his teeth.

Was he mad? Well it's too late for that I suppose, I'm not taking back what I said. It's the truth after all.

Meanwhile Redhead was just standing there unsure of how to defuse the situation, but it was already too late as I decided to put the final nail on the coffin.

"What's Wrong with Calling a stripper a stripper? It's like saying Roach is not a Bug."

My last sentence was apparently the last straw as the guy was fuming. He comes up close to me and to yells at my face."CALL ME A STRIPPER ONE MORE TIME I FUCKING DARE YOU!" His eyes were locked on to me fueled with rage. His near 180 almost made me jump back from surprise if I wasn't prepared for it. Still I couldn't help but laugh, the fact he gets worked up over something like that was hilarious.

Not that I'm much better, it's just fun to see others be like that.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ASSHOLE!?" The stripper, who was still pissed, furiously asked me before trying to hoist me by my collar. But, as I was taller, it looked a little awkward. I found it irritating that he was touching me though. As for Redhead, she looked like she was about to intervene and try to stop the feud. But just like before she was already too late, as I shove him aside heading for the next car.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" The stripper tried to reapproach me only to be blocked off by Redhead who finally stepped in to stop him. She looked like she was about to cry as she was lecturing him, but I honestly didn't care to pay much attention.

Believing that I was about done here as well, I decided to give them one last remark before I leave them be.

"Thanks for the info. Not that you guys did much."

 **...Car #5…**

Leaving the last car and passing through the vacant car after, I enter the what seems to be the 5th car of this train. Once there, I come across the so called "Statue", that Redhead and Stripper were talking about.

The "Statue" was covered from head to toe in Golden Paint; wearing a matching top hat and shorts. However it lacked any shirt, so it's torso was exposed. It was also wearing boots as well and had blonde hair. A black bracelet was on his left wrist. The statue was facing the wall in a strange pose.

I pinch the tip of my nose in irritation as I stared at the "Statue" blocking the door to the next car.

"This idiot…" I mumble to myself. I was fully aware of WHO this statue was, and he was NOT a statue.

His name is **Yukata Matsumoto** , he's a street performer who poses around the streets as one of those living statues. I usually call him Shades because he always wears apparently came from somewhere far away and got lost as a kid when he was on vacation with his parents. He ended up being raised by some old man off the streets, who was also a street performer. But that's all I really know. The only reason I got to know him I usually ran into him a lot since we worked around the same area. Eventually he noticed my artwork and gave me a note to give him a better paint job than the normal yellow or brown he plastered on himself. So since then, we were business partners. However, I don't really consider him a friend.

Judging, by my previous encounters I assume he's an ultimate as well; possibly the **Ultimate Street Performer**. This school is definitely just picking weirdos off the street if they're gonna freaks like Wolfy or Shades. But hey, I won't judge if you wanna move around as a target for bird poop, in fact I find it hilarious if that happens.

"Hey. Shades." I call out to him bringing his attention. Shades was always a shy person, so he would never try to talk with anyone. That's practically one of the reasons I can tolerate him better than other people.

He shook a little at the sound of my voice and gave me a quick glance before turning around. And in that split second, I noticed a crucial detail that was missing from him.

"Where's your **Sunglasses**?" I ask. I could hear a slight whimper coming from him when a I said that.

That's weird, normally Shades has his shades, so where are they? That's probably why he has his face to the wall; trying to avoid eye contact.

Shades had a problem with looking at people, so he wore sunglasses to cover his face. I learned from experience, that when he takes his glasses off near people he would usually panic. So the only way for him to usually cooperate was to get his glasses back on. But I haven't seem to find any items like that on my way here, and I don't really want to go backtrack and deal with all those idiots again.

Trying to figure out what to do, I look down and see my own sunglasses hidden in my Hood Pockets. Pulling them out I give out another sigh. "Ok look man" I try to get his attention again, "You can use my own glasses for now if you let me pass, got it?"

Shades turned around his hazel eyes staring at the sunglasses for brief moment before putting them on. He seemed to have calmed down now as he stood face to face with me.

"Just give them back when you're done, got it?"

He stares back at me before pulling his hat and showing a paper. I pull it out and read it.

"Thank you Kuroshiro, I owe you big time! :)"

"Really? Emojis?" I give him an annoyed look. "Well whatever, just let me go now."

Shades moved aside; opening the way for the next door. Afterwards he gets into another weird pose.

Is now really a good time to act like a statue? I scowl at his strange pose and walk out the door.

 **...Car #2…**

Moving through the next few empty cars, I make it all the way to the second to first car. Beyond that should be the destination that strange bracelet told me to go, and hopefully some real answers as to what's going on.

I took this time, as I walking, to collect my thoughts and from all my findings so far, I concluded that we're all unaware of what's happening right now and that we all have these weird bracelets as well as titles. What could they possibly mean?

"Not to mention where the hell is this train going in the first place." I couldn't help but blurt out. I ended up stopping dead in my tracks, after realizing what I just said out loud.

Now that I think about it… where was this train headed on the first place? Was it going to Hope's Peak? I never even thought of where this train was heading in the first place. This is quite troubling indeed.

I continued to walk through the car. Unfortunately, I failed to notice the people calling out to me when I was spacing out and thinking to myself. They weren't pleased with my ignorance though as one of them literally grabbed me from behind and boogied my head. I regain my sense of reality as I struggle trom their grip.

"H-Hey Get off! This actually hurts!" I scream out as I try to get away. But this person was strong and their grip didn't loosen.

"Hey, it's rude to ignore two beautiful girls like that! It's only fair if I tease ya!" A feminine voice called out.

"No it's not!" I yelled at my attacker. "Who are you!?"

"Let him go Yuki, I think l'homme has had enough." A more assertive voice responded, chuckling a little.

"Eh? Seriously Lucille? Well Alright I suppose." The girl seemed to sound a little sad but she suddenly stopped; letting me go.

Free at last I turn around to see two slightly tanned girls staring at me with smirks in their faces.

The girl on the right who seemed to be my attacker had a medium rectangular,round face, and brown almond eyes. She had shoulder length black hair with white tips and long bangs that covered her forehead; sweeping to the right. Most of it was covered by a long light grey beanie though. She was wearing an open white parka light brown fur on hood and cuffs that had little to no had a dark blue t-shirt, black snow pants with the outer zipper vents open and black snow boots with matching fur at the top. She looked like she was getting ready for winter.

As for the other girl she had a thin, toned body with long limbs and a moderate bosom. She had blonde hair done in a short ,boyish cut and green eyes. There was also a behind her left ear. She was wearing a red F-1 Racer suit. The top having white lines going along the sleeves to the shoulder and numerous sponsor patches all around it. The most prominent one was a stylized "B" and "L" done in the shape of a clock tower bell, on the back. The pants are cut for her body and, like the top, are red and have a white stripe going up the legs to the waist. The shoes are simple white, low-top sneakers without treads. She also had a gold locket around her neck. She had the look and attitude of a tomboy.

They both had the bracelets on their wrists as well.

"Sorry about that" The beanie wearing assaulter apologized, "People always said I have trouble respecting people's personal space, but I just can't help it." She gives me a goofy smile. "So who are you anyway? Are you an ultimate as well?"

"Do I really have to say it?" I was starting to get tired of talking with people, and I just wanted to leave.

The Blonde Tomboy replied, "Hey no need to be so impolite, we just want to know who you are."

"Well I don't want to know who you are." I reply

"Oh Allez!" She shouted, she seemed to be speaking French, though I didn't understand what she said, I could assume she was starting to get impatient. "It's not that hard to apprendre à connaître! So just say it!"

"Alright fine." I quickly give up, seeing as how she didn't want to let me go just yet. "Kuroshiro Yoshimura. Ultimate Graffiti Artist. There are we done?" I was also losing my patience.

"Hey let us introduce ourselves first!" The beanie girl answered.

"Fine. Make it quick." I answer back. "I'm a little busy at the moment and I want to get to the front of the train as soon as possible. I show my visible irritation with the two girls and they frowned.

"Grossière…" The tomboy mumbled. For some reason I felt like those words were directed towards me, and not in a good way. Not that I cared of course.

The beanie girl didn't notice though and greeted me with open arms.

"My name is **Yuki Sanmyaku** , the **Ultimate Snowboarder**!" She stretched her arms out, and held her left wrist with her right hand. "Let's do something fun!" She stopped stretching and gave me a thumbs up.

"No thanks" I give her a dismissive look

"Yeah, well aren't you a buzzkill." The Beanie girl didn't look pleased with my answer.

"Don't let him get to you Yuki." The tomboy. "He's just a grouchy con."

For some reason I think she just called me a dick.

"Well anyway, Bonsoir Kuroshiro, I'm **Lucille DuCarde** , the **Ultimate Formula-1 Racer** , and just so you know, I think you're an asshole." She offered her hand towards in a truce-like manner, "But as classmates, I hope we can still get along.

I slap away her hand. "Yeah, hope we get along swimmingly!" My words were sarcastic, showing my disinterest in her proposal.

She shook her head, "Heh, suits yourself… peigne-cul." She mumbled a little at the end, and again I felt like she was insulting me. Oh well.

They show no signs of further interest in me as they start to talk with each other.

"Now then Madamoiselle… shall I escort you to the train?" The tomboy said flirtatiously

"Oh, well aren't you the charmer." The beanie looked pleased with her gestures. "Sadly, I must decline, I ain't no damsel in distress after all."

"Ooooh?" The tomboy raised her brow in interest. "Then how about a challenge?"

"Challenge?" The beanie head perked up at the tomboy's proposal. "What do you suggest?"

The tomboy pointed to the final car. "First one to the front car wins. Whoever loses has to do what the winner says, deal?"

"Deal" The beanie girl replied.

And then all of a sudden both of them dashed towards the first car in huge burst of speed. I, who was stupidly standing near them, ended up being knocked back and falling to the floor. They left a trail of dust as they passed by, and entering the last car. From my position, I couldn't tell who came in first, but what I could tell was… that hurt.

I groan as I get up and dust myself off. "Jeez, I can't just catch a break can't I?" I shake my head as I continue to walk to the last car and catch up with those hot headed morons.

Everyone in this train was all vibrant and colorful, each of them with varying qualities and talents. The very fact that this train had nothing but them here made me sick to my stomach.

"Hopefully once this train stops, I can finally be left alone again." I say to myself.

I never liked to deal with people. How they laughed, how they cried, how they always try to support each other. I never liked any of it.

I don't need anyone, and I they don't need me.

Meeting all these faces, all these so called Ultimates, they just took my precious time. They didn't even give me decent information.

Just goes to show you that in the end, you can rely on only yourself.

I put my headphones back on and pull out my iPod. Luckily I still had this with me. Turning on some music; I head to the first car, to see if I can finally find out what's going on.

…

 **And that ends the intro for the first unknown players of the game.**

 **What are your impressions on the characters so far?**

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Is the Protagonist an asshole?**

 **Well kinda.**

 **Anyway, I'll get to work on the second wave of players so catch you guys soon**


	4. Prologue 3-5: The Unknown Players Part 2

**Prologue 3.5: The Unknown Players Part 2**

 **Yo, Here's The Author here to deliver the second wave of characters. Bet you all thought this story was dead huh? Well guess what, I'm Notadeadguy for a reason. Haha**

 **Anyway just like before tell me how I'm doing when portraying your characters. Feedback always helps. Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _...Car #1…_**

Entering the final car, I immediately hear the sound of beeping coming from my wrist. It was the black bracelet, it was flashing red. Pressing the button on it once more, I notice the message has changed:

"Players 3/9 have come to the Starting Point."

Starting Point? Start for what? The Opening Ceremony?

I scratch my head in frustration, knowing I got more questions than answers. What made it worse was that there was no one else here but Tomboy and Beanie (Lucille and Yuki). The two of them were arguing about who won that so-called challenge they had a few moments ago. I wasn't really listening though, so I kept to my own thoughts and tried to investigate.

Looking at every nook and cranny on this train car; hoping to find something useful. But alas, I find nothing but disappointment as this car was just like the others; Empty. Realizing that there was no point in searching any longer, I decided to rest on one of the many empty seats. It's kinda weird since the train's usually crowded, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Maybe I should just take a rest…" I mumble to myself. I'm not afraid to admit this, but I'm kind of a couch potato. I don't like to put more effort into things more than necessary. After all, why should I waste my energy on meaningless stuff when I have more important things to do. I yawn once more and lay down on one of the seats; preparing to take a quick nap…

"HELLLLLOOOOOO!"

...Or Not.

My eyes immediately open and I turn to the direction of the noise. And right there, by the door… I saw Them.

"Hey there's even more people here! Are they Classmates too!?"

"... Probably, Harue. They're all the people we met so far."

"Cool!" Stalker's eyes glistened at Fatty's reply, but they were dimmed quickly after Redhead came bursting through the door in fright.

"Dog Monster! Dog Monster! Get away from me!" She screamed. The "dog monster" trying to follow and calm her down

"P-Please Wait!" He pleaded "I'm not a monster!"

Stripper, meanwhile, was casually watching the chase unfold, trying to talk with Shades when they came in. "My My, well aren't you a stud. You almost had us going there with the whole Statue thing sugar."

"..." Shades just stood there not sure of what to say until he pulled out his hat with a note written on it. Not really sure what it said, but Stripper seemed to be pleased with it.

"Huh, who are you guys?" Tomboy asked, finally noticing the barrage of idiots coming into the car. The first one to answer her was the stalker.

"Hi there, Harue Minami, Ultimate Freediver. I love the Ocean. Nice To meet you!" She furiously shook her hand

"Oh, Nice to you Harue." She answered. "You know, you look pretty cute, do people often compliment you for your hair?"

"You really think so?" Stalker fluffs her hair at Tomboy's flirting. The conversation between Stalker and Tomboy followed and soon almost everyone was involved in their meet and greet. Almost. After all, there's no way I'm joining them.

"This is turning into more trouble than what it's worth…" I mumble to myself, grouchy that my precious nap time was interrupted by these degenerates. I turn up the volume on my headphones in hopes of muting out their voices, but sadly it wasn't going to be that easy. One of them, Redhead, sat next to me and was trying to get my attention.

"Hey, How's it going?" She asks

I respond by turning the other way in an attempt to ignore her.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude, I just wanna talk." She sat on the other side to get me to face her.

"Well I don't", I simply reply; clearly not interested in her.

"Well you're talking right now aren't ya?" She chuckled at her smart words.

I give out a simple "Hmph" before I go back and try to sleep. Sadly she wasn't letting up, and immediately started to poke me when I laid down. Putting up hands in surrender; I decided to let her speak.

"Ok make it quick." I show no remorse in showing my impatience with her, to which she looks at me with a sad face.

"You know, on my way here, I heard a lot about you from the others. You blew them off though, which hurt some of their feelings." She looked at me and smiled. "I really think you should apologize to them. We're all going to Hope's Peak, so it's better if we get along right?"

"No." I immediately turned her down.

She looked at me with a clearly shocked face, "Eh? W-why?"

"I don't get people." I replied.

"D-Don't get people? What do you mean?" She seemed to be confused. Sadly, I wasn't interested into going any further, so I decided to immediately shut her down and end this stupid conversation.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, so can you go and interact with those losers over there? I'm a little busy trying to catch some Z's so go-"

 **Boom!**

Suddenly a loud explosion went off catching everyone in the car off guard. This caused us to jump up and take cover. A majority of us taking cover on the floor, while a few, including me, just laid on the chairs. The whole train was rumbling after the explosion, almost as if an earthquake followed the mysterious blast. This went on for a few minutes before everything finally calmed down. No one moved from their spots, however, and everyone stayed down until we all finally thought it was all safe and stood up. Well, except for Tomboy, she was still shivering in fear; crouching on the floor and closing her ears. Beanie was over there as well trying to comfort Tomboy from whatever she was going through. As for who went down in the chairs, I immediately realized that Redhead was latching on to me the whole time. Her embrace brought her body close to mine, she looked at me with some watery eyes, showing how scared she was. I had one thing to say to that.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I try to forcefully pry the clingy Redhead off my body before she squeezed out all the air inside of my body.

However, her grip was strong and she didn't let up. "It was so Scary!" She cried, before using my shirt as a tissue. Great, now I'm covered in snot. I continue to groan until she finishes blowing her nose on me. Meanwhile everyone else was trying to makes sense as to what happened.

"What was that? Like that was way too surprising for my taste." Stripper complained

"I-I think something blew up." Wolfy tried to answer Stripper

"I think that's pretty obvious." Beanie replied, still comforting Tomboy who still looked to be shook up by the explosion. "You ok Lucy?"

Tomboy looked up, and stares at Beanie. "Forgive me Madamoiselle, I don't really like loud explosions. I must look like a pansy right?" She finally gets up

"Nah" Beanie replies, hugging Tomboy "You actually look cute."

Tomboy blushed. "Ehehehe… I should eh the one saying that."

I stared at them and tried to hold my barf. I was never one for public affections like this, they always made me feel uncomfortable being around them. I find it absolutely disgusting and I usually am close to vomiting if some "Mushy Gushy" Love is happening around me. At least do it where no one can see you, this isn't some stupid fanfic after all.

Fortunately, Stalker's cluelessness managed to kill th awkward mood and saved me the trouble of vomiting on Redhead.

"... I don't really know what just happened, but the good news is that we're alive right?" Stalker nudged her elbow at Wolfy

"H-huh? Oh yes! Of course!" He tried to sound confident, but he was cowardly hiding behind his hoodie. Immediately after, Stalker began to hound him on more questions, involving his appearance. The girl was completely over the explosion, passing it off as nothing. Everyone else, wasn't so upbeat and continued to ask questions amongst themselves.

"Hey Guys!" Someone calls out, silencing us all.

We all turn our attention to the voice and see Fatty.

How long was he standing there? I almost forgot he was here in the first place.

"Yes Sergay?" Stalker eagerly ask hims

Fatty just stood there, thinking for for a whole minute, before he finally spoke.

"... Yukata wants to say something." He says pointing to Shades.

I slam my head on Redhead in disappointment. All that thinking, and it's not you who wanted to talk? This is getting on my nerves.

We all turn to Shades who seemed to be writing something. Nice he was done, he showed us the paper and we all stared at it to see what it was.

" **The train has stopped you guys.** "

We all took a minute to process what Shades write down before we all looked around the train car. There was no rumbling. There was no flashing lights. In fact, the lighting in this area was now perfect compared to before. He was right, the train did stop.

"Woah, that is like totally weird. When did the train stop?" Stripper pondered

"I don't know, maybe it stopped during the explosion" Redhead replied; finally letting me go.

"But isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Stalker asked

"W-Why?" Wolfy wondered what she was proposing

"Well it would mean we would've reached our destination right?" Stalker answers back with a huge smile on her face. And then, as if on cue, the door to the train opened, finally giving us a chance to escape. "See?"

A loud beeping suddenly rang throughout the train; catching our attention. We look up to listen to the noise. For some reason… it sounded like a cartoon character.

* **Ding Ding Ding** *

" **Attention! Attention Esteemed Bastards of Hope's Peak Academy! We of the Nightlife Committee welcome you to the Fabulous City of Shibuya! Mind the gap and we hope you enjoy your stay! Upupupupu…** "

The weird message ended abruptly as it started. Leaving us to toil in confusion from what it proclaimed. As for me, I was wondering something else.

" **Shibuya?**..." I mumbled. "... But that's impossible…"

Shibuya is a popular area in the city of Tokyo. Known for it's shopping wide shopping district and busy nightlife; it's one of the most popular fashion centers in all of Japan. Particularly for the young and old alike. It's also the area where I live and where I paint my murals; illegally of course. Fortunately, though I lack permission for my vandalism, not many people seem to care all that much and I'm usually left alone.

So my question was: How is this all connected?

Last I remembered, I was on my way home from Hope's Peak and heading TOWARDS Shibuya. Not the other way around. Hope's Peak is pretty far from the so called "City of The Night" and I doubt Hope's Peak would bother expanding to this place. So why were they here? What was there purpose? Ugh, I'm just piling more questions on myself.

"There's no way this place is Shibuya…" I say to myself; trying to doubt the situation. I grunt in frustration at my internal monologue as I decide to leave the train car to clear my head.

There was no way this was Shibuya right? … Right?

…?…

Finally exiting the Train; I notice that we were probably in an underground train station. Everyone else, went out and started looking around; trying to see where we were. It should be obvious though, trains go to stations after all, common sense.

"It definitely looks like the boarding platform, familiar too…" I shake my head and shrug off those thoughts about the similar looks. "Haha… I really need to stop talking to myself…"

I pinch my face a little to calm my nerves. I usually end up talking to myself when I'm deep in thought, because of that I tend to ramble on about unnecessary things and look like a complete weirdo. It also attracts unnecessary attention to myself.

I suddenly get poked on the shoulder.

Speaking of which…

I turn around, expecting someone like Stalker or Redhead to try and pester me. But who I didn't expect to see Shades right behind me.

I looked a little wide eyed before I squint them in confusion.

"What do you want?" I ask in irritation. "I am a little busy doing something important so can ya piss off?"

Shades gives me an offended look before he gave me another note. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend? :("

"Seriously another Emoji? What are you 5?" I give him a dismissive look. "And what's this about being friends? Last I remember, you and I are merely business partners. Nothing more. Nothing Less."

Shades shook his head before giving more notes. "Still as rude as ever."

"Yeah, I know. Shut up." I answer. "I know you're about to say something important. So just cut the notes and spill it."

Knowing Shades for a long time, there are a few things I notice. One of those being that he's normally 95% correct about the situation, and that he only speaks when he has to. Any other times he'll just use notes.

Though Shades still looked erratic right now, his face was serious, so I know something's up. Giving him a stern look; I tap my foot and wait for his response.

"...Well?" I ask in impatience

"... You seem to know what I'm thinking." Shades finally speaks. "Just as ever."

"Oh you know it." I snapped back . "So what is it?"

"... This is place is Shibuya Station isn't it?" Yukata remarked

"... Well it does look familiar… but hey it's not like you and I ever go to many stations." I answer him, still doubting that we were in Shibuya.

"... But that announcement said we were in Shibuya…" He replied.

"Yeah so?" I try to turn down his statements "You honestly believe that goofy sounding announcement?"

He twiddled his fingers unsure of what to say.

"... But… I feel like something is wrong…" he mumbles, he seem to be struggling on what words to use.

I lean my head sideways in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

He then points to the area to the train was and my eyes widen at the sight. Over by the train, right at the tunnel area where the train is supposed to go was blocked. And it wasn't just from the metal gate near the passage; several rocks from what seemed to be a cave-in were visible from the other side of the gate. The only parts remaining on the tracks were the conductor's car,and the car we were in.

Did the explosion cause the cave in? And when did the other cars get detached?

I try to put the pieces together and can only conclude that the cars were gone as soon as the others came into the first one. So what was the point of the blast? It would be dangerous to cause a cave-in when Students are aboard, even for a crazy school like that. And now because of it, we can't go back the way we came. It was almost like…

"... Someone is trying to keep us here?"

I turn to face Shades, who apparently read my mind. I give him a stern face.

"Fair enough Shades." I pretend to be impressed with his logic. "I can see why, something isn't right about this. But you know what? Who cares?"

"... At least show a little concern…" Shades looked at me worryingly. "... We all woke up on a train, and arrived here along with a total group of strangers… The tunnels are also destroyed meaning we can't go back… This is all sorts of bad!"

I stare at him with a small ounce of concern in my voice. "That's true… but if that's the case I'm going on ahead."

I push him aside and proceed to the stairs, preparing to leave these idiots once again. Shades however called out to me telling me to stop, but I decided to ignore him and move on. Unknownst to me though, he seemed to be investigating something else,but I didn't want anymore time to deal with that freak.

 ** _…? (Underground)..._**

Climbing up the stairs, I slowly begin to realize this place was a maze; especially since it was pretty dark. Corridor to corridor, stairs to stairs, walls to walls; I twist and turn through every path on my way to the surface. Funny thing though, despite the great size of this place, I didn't seem to get lost.

Before long I finally manage to find the stairs leading to the surface. From a quick peek above, it seems like it was definitely night time, due to the pitch black sky above. As I climb them, I couldn't help but feel a strange weight over come my body as I ascend the steps. Was I scared? No, of course not. It was just something… off about the atmosphere.

"Have I been here before?... Nah that's preposterous…" Still trying to doubt the familiarity of this place. Despite the fact I passed similar posters, similar magazine racks, a similar fruit juice stand, and many other things; I still wanted to doubt the validity of this place.

"There was no way this place is what I think it is."

I kept repeating that phrase almost as it was mantra. Yet th more I kept repeating it, the more I began to doubt my words.

…

And it wasn't until I reached the surface that my doubts were finally wiped away.

 ** _…? (Surface)..._**

One quick look at the area and I witness a huge city that stretched on for miles and miles. Several

Monitors and lights covered the buildings like ornaments on a Christmas tree, and lit the streets like it was daytime. The screens were showing advertisements for latest tends and goods in local stores. A large empty crossing was at the middle of the street and at the center of it all was a building with the number "109" lay before my eyes.

I had no more doubts… It was Shibuya.

I dumbly stood by my spot for a good few minutes, trying to process what exactly I was looking at, but the more I blinked, the more it stayed the same.

"But why?" I couldn't help but ask myself "Why of all places did I end up here"

Was it a good thing? I was home after all, and I was heading here in the first place.

Or was it really bad? The fact that Hope's Peak apparently brung us here against our free will does raise some flags.

The feeling of someone poking me in the shoulder managed to bring back my senses into reality and I turn to see who was there.

Right behind me, I see a young man who had messy short ash blonde hair with bangs that covered his eyes along with a dark blue fishing hat. He had almond-shaped bright green eyes and fair skin that is also quite tanned. He had a tall frame and was quite muscular, especially in his wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and underneath was a dark blue vest with a logo of two dices stacked together on the right breast side. He also wore a pair of khaki pants and a pair of dark brown loafers. he had the stupidest smile on his face when I saw him.

Much to my disappointment, it was someone else I knew…

"Yo, Kuroshiro, how ya been?" The young man greets me

His name is **Hewitt Baschet** , he's yet another Street Performer who works around these parts. He came here from France after some "business" back home became awry. I normally call him Dice because of the stupid dice he likes to play around with. I got to know this moron the same way I got to know Shades; we all worked around this city, so I usually ran into him as well.

He approached me trying to act all mysterious, and I usually flip him off when he tries to talk.

Strangely enough he never speaks French around me, and usually keeps to himself. But hey that's a plus in my book, the less I know about him the better. All I really know about him is that the dude lived on the streets like me, so I can at least sympathize. But that doesn't mean we were friends.

"Piss off." I immediately dismiss him as I plan to head elsewhere. Dice wasn't letting me go that easily and he pulled me back with his arms.

"Aw, giving me the usual greeting huh?" Dice tried to sound hurt but I knew he was faking it. "And here I thought you would actually say hi."

"You and I both know that's not how I roll." I give out a sigh. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I'm a fellow performer at Shibuya too ya know."

"All you do is toss stuff in the air and grab it." I remarked. "That's barely even a talent dumbass."

Dice chuckled at my statement. "It's called Juggling by the way. And apparently I'm so good at "Tossing and Grabbing", as you call it, Hope's Peak accepted me as the **Ultimate Juggler**."

I widen my eyes in shock. "Wait… you're an Ultimate too?"

"Uh huh." He pulled out his dice and started playing with them in his hand. "But wait, you said "Too" didn't you?"

He put his other hand to his mouth tried to sound shocked. "Don't tell me you're an Ultimate Too?"

"I don't have time for your games Dice." I quickly try to leave but again, he pulls me back. "Ugh, Fine." I quickly give up. "I'm the Ultimate Graffiti Artist so can I go now?"

"Hmph, very well." Dice moves aside and I immediately start to walk away. "You know, you should really open up Kuroshiro. The world is a big place and it's hard to do stuff alone."

I pause for a moment with turning. He sounded like he was actually being serious for once... But he's probably joking, The dude never takes anything seriously, so any advice from him is practically bad.

 ** _…Hachiko Park…_**

Leaving Dice alone, I head to the usual spot where I come to collect my thoughts. A lot has happened in the past few moments, and, honestly, I really need to take a break. So what better place to relax than Hachiko.

Hachiko Park is a small area near Shibuya Station, where people usually gather to hang out. It's a popular spot amongst couples and where people usually come to go on dates. The most notable feature is a pedestal of a Dog Statue that stood at the center of the stone benches. This statue is in honor of a Dog named Hachiko, who would always wait for his master by the station everyday. Even when his owner died, the dog kept waiting patiently for his master to come for over 9 years. So when the dog died, they made this statue and named the park in his honor. A truly touching tale, about a dog and his master.

I was about to take a seat before I finally notice someone else over here; a young girl around my age.

She had white skin with a slight tan to it, large hazel eyes and dark brown, slightly curly hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. She's a bit short in comparison to me, but fairly normal for a girl her age. She possessed a slim build with small B-cup breasts and hints of an hourglass shaped body . Her hands had a tough texture to them and have small cuts all over. Two of her teeth were a bit sharper than normal and made it look like fangs. She wore a simple white blouse with a thin light brown jacket over it. The jacket had golden buttons as well as a frilly collar and sleeves. She wore black shorts that stopped mid-way around her thigh and black sneakers. She had a Black choker with a bell around her neck, and one of those so-called "Hip Bags" over her shoulder.

She soon noticed my presence, as she turned her and our eyes met.

"..."

"..."

We stare at each other for a long time in awkward silence. Neither of us, saying anything to the other. She looked at me with hostility; her eyes, silently judging me.

Her stare was making me reconsider sitting here, but I decided that I should just take a seat anyway. Slowly walking to the stone benches; the girl suddenly screams at me, making me almost jump in fright. Almost.

"Caw-Caw!" She squawked.

I looked at her, recovering from my small fright, and stared in confusion. "Caw-Caw?"

"Caw-Caw!" She squawked again. She sounded like someone whose trying to cough up a rock.

"... What does that mean?" I asked, still confused.

She sighs, apparently due to my ignorance. "I'm trying to express myself."

"Say what?" I look at her with a dumb face.

"... I don't know what to do since you kept staring, so I decided to use squawking noises to get you to go away. Sorry." She bowed her head.

"Who talks like a bird to express themselves?" I wondered out loud.

"Me." She replied bluntly.

"Uh huh… Well sorry, Cockatoo, just because you honk at me doesn't mean I'm gonna go away." I remarked, taking a seat.

"Cockatoo?" She asked, before growling a little. "I have a name you know. It's **Lesya Madeleine Johnson** , and I'm the **Ultimate Zookeeper**."

Oh, so another Ultimate huh? Dice did mention he was one too, so are there more here as well? If that's the case then I better find them, they might be more useful than those other idiots. But for some reason… I think not.

"Yeah whatever you say Cockatoo." I continue to call her that name. "So, you're an Ultimate right?"

She looked at me for a moment, as if she was trying to pick the right words to say. I waited for an answer, but what came out was a little unexpected.

"Ruff! She barked out. There was another awkward silence that soon followed after.

"... I'll take that as a yes." I simply reply, getting up from my seat. I was completely done talking with this strange girl.

"Caw Caw!? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Anywhere but here." I immediately began to walk away knowing that this girl was useless; my resting mood killed off by the annoying Cockatoo.

 ** _…Scramble Crossing…_**

After ditching the oversized parrot, I head towards one of Shibuya's most memorable sights, The Scramble.

The Scramble Crossing is a huge intersection outside Shibuya station, it is known as one of the busiest crosswalks in the world. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people,cross this street at once. 3 large TV screens are mounted on the nearby buildings as well as many advertising signs as well. It's Heavy Traffic, and inundation of advertising has led it to be one of the Tokyo's most famous landmarks. So if you think of Tokyo,this Crossing will always come to mind.

Which is kind of weird to see it now, all vacant and quiet. Usually when I come by here, I could see waves upon waves of people. Now here it is now, empty with little to no signs of life whatsoever.

Did Hope's Peak somehow manage to buy and empty out all of Shibuya?

No that's unlikely, even for a crazy school like this, there's no way they could have enough power to pull this off.

There were at least 4 people here including me standing around this area. All of them seem to be in thought right now, so I was wondering whether or not I should bother them right now.

"... eh screw it." I mumble to myself. Whatever they're doing right now is probably less important than what I'm doing, so I'll just bother them anyway. Looking at the two people hanging around here, I decide to talk to the two people at over Q-Front first.

Walking over there; I come across a young man black curly hair covered by a baseball cap of the same color. He wore a dirty white lab coat with black trousers and red trainers. He had red eyes and an average build.

The other person had similar black hair and eyes. However what he was wearing was completely different. He had a dark grey coat over a white short-sleeved shirt with the words "pick your poison" stamped diagonally across the middle. He also wore baggy grey pants, black socks and black sneakers

The looked like some shady back alley dealers, I would usually come across at night. They certainly looked the part.

They suddenly turn their heads to me, both giving a questioning look.

"Hmmm? And who might you be? Another Ultimate I presume?" The one in the baseball cap asked.

"We keep running into them here, so I assume you are one as well." The other guy in the gray coat followed up.

I give a slight nod. "Yeah, I'm Kuroshiro Yoshimura. Ultimate Graffiti Artist. You?"

The cap guy had a stupid smile on his face. "I'm **Watsuji Benjiro** , I'm the **Ultimate Biologist**."

"And I'm **Jao Ishii** , The **Ultimate Toxicologist**." The other guy answered.

I try to hide some of the shock in my face. "Really? I thought you guys were going to be something else." I honestly thought you guys were going to be the Ultimate Drug Dealers or Potheads. Maybe I should call them that, not like I care about their real names to begin with.

"What does that mean?" They asked, tilting their heads to the side.

"It's nothing." I try to avoid the question. I didn't want any new arguments after all "So, do you have any idea what's going on? I'm not sure exactly why we are here and would like a clear answer."

Acid (Jao) shook his head, "Sorry, but we can't help you there, we are just trying to find answers same as you but all we keep getting are more and more questions."

Pothead (Watsuji) nodded in agreement. " Indeed, sadly all we got from the train ride here is that we are all apparently students of this So-Called Night Class that Hope's Peak itself seems to be hosting. We were all given ridiculous titles that seem to mock us in some way, depending on who we are or what we did. There are titles like " **The Toss and Grab Pickpocket** ", " **The Ying Zhang Yo of Developing Boobies** ", and the " **Unpaid Intern of Justice** ". Jao here has the title of " **Venomous Assassin of Indirection** " and mine " **The Morbid Mutilator of Puppies** ". I found my Title quite offensive as I thought it made me look like a cruel heartless murderer. While I do kill animals for experimentation, I try to be humane with my kills and try to make it painless as possible. Well except for that one time I forgot to put anesthesia for that one puppy when I was dissecting it but that's beside the point. Anyway…" The dude continued to ramble on.

Acid dropped a cold sweat and stared at Pothead. "Uh… Watsuji… you're talking too much again…"

Pothead gave him a confused look. "Really? I don't think I talk too much I mean I love to talk and all but it's not like I don't stop to breathe. Lungs need oxygen after all, and I should know since I sliced open a frog in order to study it's lungs. You know this reminds me of another thing…"

Pothead continued to ramble on about something about more experiments that he did and how he dissected them, while Acid tried his best to stop him to no avail. But I wasn't exactly interested in what he was saying. I have a weak stomach when it comes to blood as well, can't really look at it without horking out my lunch. The weird tiles did interest me though, so I put a mental note just in case. I decided to leave him to ramble on, and meet with the other person over at the 109 Building.

Over at 109, I see a sharply dressed woman with a black suit, white undershirt, and red tie. She also wore black dress pants with matching shoes and a silver watch on her left hand. She was rather thin and had a pale skin tone, with sharp green eyes that seemed to be glaring under a pair of silver glasses. Her black hair was styled clean and tied up in a nice little bun. She had her arms crossed and was giving off an intense aura.

I was starting to have second thoughts on asking her, because she seemed like one of those "Stiff Pencil Necks", and there's nothing more annoying than a Pencilneck. But before I could turn and leave, she immediately noticed me and walked towards me. I let out a sigh, knowing full well that she won't let me go that easily. That's the problem with Pencil Necks, they're strict and stubborn.

"Hello, My name is **Mei Ayasato** , **Ultimate Prosecutor**. I haven't seen you here before. Name and Occupation please?" She asked, acting professional. "The circumstances of our situation, are… irregular. And I want to find clues as to what's going on."

"How about no?" I asked, trying to avoid as much interaction as possible . "I have my own problems to deal with right now, so how about you pretend you never saw me and I can be on my merry way?"

"Name and Occupation please?" She glared at me menacingly. "The quicker you answer my question, the less time we can talk."

"Ugh fine…" quickly surrendering, I give out my name and Talent. The moment she heard it, she began to mumble it until she realized something.

"Oh Hey! I know you!" She pointed a finger at me accusingly "You're the Infamous Graffiti Artist who's been vandalizing the Streets around here!"

"Oh really? I didn't know I was so famous." I put my hands up and shake them around to show my "joy" of my recognition.

She continued to glare at me, disapproving my rude attitude towards her. "I've read your file once, you're a repeat offender for Vandalism,Vending with lack of permit, Loitering, and in some cases, minor theft."

"All I did was take candy from a baby." I objected. "It's not like the brat was gonna eat it, he had no teeth."

"And you still think it's right to take it?" She asked, her words dropped with anger.

I smirk a little before I answer. "Of course, no one stopped me so I assumed it was ok to take it." She looked like she was about to say something but I decided to cut her off and continued to talk. "Look Pencilneck, I'm a busy man and I've already answered your question. So I'm off whether you like it or not." I turn and head inside the 109 building to avoid her.

As for Pencilneck, she probably doesn't hold a high opinion of me after I pulled that stunt. Well not that it matters.

 ** _...109 (Department Store)…_**

Shibuya 109, a popular retail store located across the street from the Station. This place was originally created as a "Fashion Community" that targeted Women who were in their Early-30s. However, over time, it eventually became a sanctuary for young women of the "Gyaru" Subculture. Here these fashioned-obsessed girls don't follow the trends… they start them. Nearby was also the 109 (Men's version) building nearby but nobody cares that much.

I hardly ever come here, and when I do it's usually for business. I honestly just went inside to get away from Pencilneck before she blew a socket, but now that I'm here, I started to wonder whether or not it was a good idea to come here in the first place. This is a Women's retail store after all. Quickly deciding to head back outside, I immediately head towards the door.

However, I stop dead in my tracks once I come across something that catches my eye. It was a poster, a rather large poster of a girl on it. I couldn't help but feel attracted to this poster to get a closer look at it. Once I got close enough, I get a good look at the girl before me.

The poster was an add for summer swimsuits with the girl in a scene at the beach. She had long, strawberry blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She had a tall hourglass figure, and it was barely covered by a black bikini. She had one of the most appealing smiles I have ever seen. The poster seemed to almost stare back at me in some way with how her eyes were was almost creepy, how beautiful she was.

All of a sudden, I feel a light tapping on my shoulder and when I turn around, I see another girl right behind me.

She had very clear smooth skin and pale purple eyes highlighted with smoky eyeshadow, rosy cheeks, a cute button nose, small lips with dark red lip gloss, and long eyelashes. She had a svelte frame, B cup chest, and trimmed fingernails painted midnight purple. Her hairstyle was colored ebony black with the ends of it being curled. She wore a dark purple flapper dress with grilled tiers exposing some of her cleavage, with the dress ending at her thighs. She had black, transparent stockings that reached her thighs and silk black gloves that reached her elbows. She had ribbon strapped gray heels with light purple bows near her ankles. She also wore a gray speckled feather headband ,decorated with sequins, and a black feather. A pearl necklace, hung around her neck and with a fluffy grey feather boa and a gold bangle on her right wrist.

If there was one thing I could say to her right now. It would be that she was blinged from head to toe, much like one of those creepy porcelain dolls.

"Um, Pardon Me Sir." She pulled her skirt up and bowed. "My Name is **Yukihime Ichigo**. I am the **Ultimate Fashion Designer**. May I ask for your name?"

"Well aren't you a Doll." I snorted, her greeting was so formal it almost made me laugh. I didn't even think anyone would bow to me, it felt awkward. "Uh well, I'm Kuroshiro Yoshimura. Ultimate Graffiti Artist."

"Greetings, Kuroshiro Yoshimura. I hope we get along." She gives another courteous bow. "Sir Kuroshiro Yoshimura, I couldn't help but notice you staring at that poster over there. Does that girl happen to peak your interest?"

"I guess…" I turn back and stare at the poster once more. "I don't know why, but for some reason this got my attention."

Dollface chuckled, "Well I wouldn't blame you for it. That right there is **Junko Enoshima**. She's a rising star in the Fashion World, and many people are even expecting her to take the title of Ultimate Fashionista once she attends High School."

I turn my head back to her with slight shock written on my face. "Really? She's supposed to be an Ultimate too?"

"Indeed… Well enough about her for now" She turned her head to me and gave a stern look. "Sir Kuroshiro Yoshimura, pardon my intrusion, but might I say you're tastes in fashion could use some work."

"... Excuse me?" I looked at her slightly offended. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"There's plenty wrong with it , for starters, you look like a complete train wreck." She began to point around several areas of my body. "First off one of the strings on the top aren't put on right and revealing more shoulder than necessary. The Hoodie is way too big for your size and I can barely make out any features on your face. Not to mention your clothes are absolutely filthy, there's paint stains all over and I could smell something awful coming from it, all the way across the store."

"Hey, first off Dollface, I don't wash my clothes often. Second, don't mock the hood." I snap back at her, defending my precious clothes.

"Forgive me,I just couldn't help it." She apologized. "I just thought you came here for some new clothes. This is a clothing store, of course."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong Dollface." I began to walk away from her.

"Farewell, Sir Kuroshiro Yoshimura." She called out to me as I left the building. However, I refused to answer back.

 ** _...Scramble Crossing…_**

Exiting the building I come back to the Scramble once again, only to find that the people there before had left. While I would enjoy the peace and quiet, I still had to figure out what's going on. Dollface ended taking some of my time, so I have to make up for it by getting some better answers from better people. I think for a moment about where people would most likely be and looked over by the building with the colossal LED advertising screen; Q-Front to be exact.

Q-Front, is one of the most recognizable buildings in Shibuya. It is a large retail store for entertainment products. CD's, DVD's, Magazines, Manga, Videogames, ; this store has it on all 8 floors. If you didn't want to take a train to Akihabara, then this was the place to go. There's even a popular 2 story café that people would always crowd around to grab a drink. It was always hard to get a seat there, so I always just went straight for the entertainment first. So, if I'm right on this, there should be some people inside.

I take a quick walk across the street, and head to Q-front only to stop at the sound of footsteps that didn't belong to me. Turning around, I see no one there… until I look down to see a small child that looked to be a middle schooler.

She had light brown, waist length hair. Her fringe was pulled over to the right side, where it goes down her side and reached her waist, with some of the hair ,that was brushed over from the left, curling and stopping earlier. Most of the rest of her hair was pulled into a thick, purple scrunchie with yellow polka dots on it, at a ponytail at the side of her head; that reached her elbow. About 3-5 segments of hair were left, falling down naturally on the left side of her body. Her eyes were a prominent Dark Brown, with flecks of green in there. She had notably long eyelashes. and a pair of silver studded earrings. She wore a Prim and Proper Button up white shirt with short sleeves, and a lacey collar with buttons going from top to bottom; tucked into the Plaid Blue and Black Knee-Length Lace-rimmed skirt. She also 3 loom bands on her left arm, and 5 on her right. The Loli looked like a walking fashion disaster compared to Dollface.

The Loli gave me a goofy smile. "Heeyyyyy! Whatcha doing?"

"Ignoring you." I replied, before turning back around. I didn't have time to be playing with little kids. I'm a busy man and I intend to keep it that way. The girl was fast on her feet though and immediately got in front of me; blocking me every time I tried to turn. It hasn't even been 30 seconds and she's already annoyed me, that's a new record.

Bravo Loli. Bravo.

"You shouldn't just ignore people when they're talking you know" she gives warm smile. "It can hurt people's feelings."

"Am I supposed to care?" I nonchalantly asked.

"Eeeeeeehhhhh!?" She exaggeratedly put her hands to her cheeks in shock. "Of course you're supposed to care! How else are you going to make friends?"

That word again. Looks like I have no reason to talk to you anymore.

I continue to walk past her only to be blocked off again by her. In irritation, I try to shove her alas… That was my biggest mistake.

Just as soon as I put my hands on her, she immediately grabbed my arm and twisted. I widen my eyes in shock as the pain reaches my shoulder, and I scream.

"Personal Space!" She shouted as she threw me several feet away from her. I lied down on the floor in pain, and slowly try to get up. That really caught me off guard for a moment there. I never really thought a brat like her could be so strong.

"What are you!?" I cry out, she looked at me with a proud smirk in her face.

"My name is **Mikaru Tsuruoka** , I am the **Ultimate Kickboxer**!" She proudly screamed out loud before doing a kick in the air "... or **The Asskicking Bastard Loli** or whatever that paper called me."

"Are you kidding me?" I was surprised, that this little kid was an ultimate, not to mention one with a combat related talent. Although, now that I take a good look, this brat actually had some muscle under those tiny arms.

"Muahahaha!" She laughed. "Suprised? I bet you are!" I stood on the ground as she suddenly spun in place for a good minute.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She screams out in joy. "I have no idea what I'm Doiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg!"

This girl was so random… One moment she's pestering me, the other she's tossing me like a rag doll. There's no doubt about it, this girl was dangerous; possibly as dangerous as Stalker no less. I had to get away from her as soon as possible, and hope she doesn't give chase.

Suddenly she dropped on the floor, and groaned. It seemed like she got sick from spinning too much. Realizing this as an opportunity, I bounce towards Q-Front in order to escape.

 ** _...Q-Front (Starbanks)…_**

Quickly entering Q-Front, I sigh in relief as my make myself at home in the Starbanks Cafe. In 1971, an American coffee company known as the Starbanks Corporation started a new line of Coffee Houses over at Seattle. It's the main representative of "Second-Wave Coffee" which distinguished itself by taste, quality, and customer service. While most people have moved on to the "Third-Wave", Starbanks is still a popular Cafe to go to with 23,768 locations worldwide; with Shibuya Included.

Shibuya Starbanks is a 2-story complex within the Q-Front building; taking up most of the first 2 floors. It's also one of the busiest Cafes in the world and hard to get a seat in this place, but with the view you get over the scramble it's worth getting a drink here.

Normally this place is crowded, but much like the streets, it's empty. Well except for the two idiots hanging out and getting drinks. I take a good look at the two morons before me and notice that one is a boy, and the other a girl.

The boy had bright sea blue eyes and light tannish, almost like caramel. He had long unruly black hair that fell in wisps over his forehead and reached down the back of his neck. He had permanent bags under his eyes, probably from one too many all-nighters and a pair of black rimmed seemed a bit too big though, as he had to readjust them. He wore a dark red hoodie that in bright yellow letters going across the front of his hoodie says "Narukami Games". On his right hand, he has a silver ring on his ring finger and a broken gold watch around his wrist that doesn't tick. He wore a pair of black jeans with a brown belt loomed around and black boots reaching halfway up his had a pair of black headphones around his neck and a black satchel.

As for the girl, she was somewhat petite and had pure white skin. She had dirty blonde hair tied in high pigtails and big gold eyes. She wore a black tank top with lines going across it and pink musical note with flower-shaped bottoms worn underneath a white Parka jacket. Printed on it is pink and pale blue writing, while the lining of the jacket also pink. She had powder blue denim half-pants worn with a bright blue belt. She had white and purple sneakers with tiny colorful dots on the sides and black toes worn with purple and lavender striped socks.

She was chewing on her parka, as she stared at the boy, who was fiddling with his laptop. The boy seemed to be irritated at something as he tapped on his foot.

"Oh God Dammit!" He cried, before he took a huge swig of the coffee near him. "I'm not getting a signal!"

"Eh?" The girl looked at him disappointingly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious." The boy looked at her seriously. "The Wifi is completely gone. There's no connection whatsoever."

"Awwwww… well that sucks." The girl whined, before she finally noticed me.

"Ey you! Come over Ere!" The girl called out, she seemed to have slight accent in her speech. "Maybe you can elp us on this little side quest !"

The boy adjusted his glasses, "Are you sure about that Calliope? He looks like a punk."

"Well ya ain't exactly wrong, Four eyes." I answered back. "So what do you want? You said something about the signal, right?"

It's better to play along and act friendly for now, these 2 seem to be the more level headed of the morons I've encountered thus far, and I would not want to miss the opportunity of getting useful information.

"Yeah, the connection is gone completely. In fact, it's like it doesn't even existence." He showed me his laptop and I could see it as clear as day; there were no bars. "It's weird since this is a Coffee shop of all places. You think they would have wifi for customers but nope, nothing."

His words peaked my interest. Why would the signal disappear? Is it because the satellites are trashed or someone's interfering with the signal? There would be no reason to interfere unless you didn't want someone to call or something. Definitely strange, but at the same time it also felt dangerous. Shades did say that someone is trying to keep us here. So is Hope's Peak behind this? That would be a lot of effort just to kidnap a bunch of kids, even for a school like this.

"Ah, sorry where are my manners." He adjusted his glasses again. "I'm **Tomasu Narukami** , the **Ultimate Game Designer**."

"And I'm **Calliope Zhang** , I'm the **Ultimate Game Developer.** Nice to meet ya!" The girl followed up.

My ears perked up at the mention of the girls name.

"Wait…" I think for a moment before I suddenly point at the girl once I realized who it was. "You're the one who got the title " **Ying Zhang Yo of Developing Boobies** "!"

"Eeeehhhh!?" The girl recoiled in surprise, "How do you know about that!?"

"Uh I think that Chatterbox we encountered earlier, blurted it out…" Tomasu dropped a cold sweat.

"Seriously?…" she looked at me with pleading eyes, but sadly I nod my head. "Awwwwww… Critical Hit…"

I take this moment to have a good look at Yoyo's (Zhang's Nickname) chest and nod. "Yep. Looks like the Developer still needs time to "Develop"."

Four Eyes chuckled at my lame ass pun. "I actually agree with that statement. Though I suggest you shouldn't mention that, otherwise you'll sound like a pervert."

"He who mentions it first is the real pervert is what I always say…" I quietly remarked. I was already suffering enough headaches from all the idiots I've encountered thus far to deal with anymore. But at least I got some new info out Four eyes and Yoyo so that's a plus at least.

I was about to head further up the building when all of a sudden… it happened.

* **Ding Ding Ding** *

" **Attention! Attention Esteemed Bastards of Hope's Peak Academy! We of the Nightlife Committee are sorry for the delay! Please head down to the Scramble for your Orientation!** "

I stop for a moment and think about the sudden announcement. It was the cartoonish voice again, no doubt about it. Whose voice was that, and what did he want? He said he was apart of Hope's Peak so he must have something to do with this.

I look over by the window, and see the empty street before me. No one seemed to arrive yet or maybe they just didn't want to go. As for me, I honestly felt like it was the best choice. This voice seemed to be the one behind this situation, so the only way to find solid answers is them. I look over and notice that the 2 nerds have already left the building.

"Heh... Looks like I better get going..." I mumble as I walk out of the building.

What could possibly go wrong?

...

 **And that's about it. Next time "He" will make his appearance and the game can finally begin.**

 **Also here's a little teaser on the game since you guys been such good people waiting for me.**

 **Let's just say things, will be a lot different than previous games. There will be new twists, New rules, and a little surprise that you might not see coming...**

 **Stay Tune~**


	5. Prologue 4: Worst Day Ever

**Prologue 4: Worst Day ever**

 **Hey it's Me Again, sorry for the wait but i've been busy. I have a REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT by the end of this conversation chapter so please read at the end.**

 _ **...Scramble Crossing…**_

Once again, I return to the empty Crossing. Well formerly empty, the street was crawling with those morons that I met up with ever since I got here. They were all mingling and socializing with each other; the noise they created made my ears twitch. They were all so loud,I couldn't help but eavesdrop at the small groups forming around them.

Stalker was playing with the Psychotic Loli in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, while Redhead, Fatty, and Stripper spectated them. Though from the looks of it, the Loli was playing a little too seriously

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS! SHOOT!" The two girls screamed in unison; only for the Loli to punch Stalker's Hand when she picked Paper

"Ow!" Stalker cried out in pain; holding her hand as she blew into it. "Why did you hit me?"

"ROCK PUNCHES THROUGH PAPER!" She yelled out, fist pumping the air "Yeah! HARDCORE!"

"Ummm… I don't think that's how it works…" Redhead gave a nervous chuckle over the Loli's antics.

"You know Mikaru Darling, you shouldn't get so worked up over simple games you know… It's not cute~." Stripper remarked.

"I'm Not Cute… I'M ADORABLE! Woooooooooooooo!" The Loli began to spin around rapidly again only to fall on her face with a thud. Everyone over there just looked at her.

"... She's Weird." Fatty finally said; breaking the awkward tension.

I turn my head to look at the next group which involved Cockatoo, Wolfy, Pothead, and Acid. They all seemed to be crowding around Wolfe while he acted flustered about their attention.

"Aroooooooo! This is so Cool!" Cockatoo was furiously petting him while riding on his back. "To think I would actually meet a Werewolf! I've heard cases do Lycanthropy before but I didn't actually think it was real! Mreow!"

"P-Please stop!" Wolfy pleaded "Y-You're messing up my fur!"

Cockatoo responded with more nonsensical howling.

Pothead was busy studying his body, "... Incredible… You sir are a living anamoly in the Biological World. You're very existence contradicts a number of Scientific theories such as Evolution and 's rare for people to be born with weird genetic defects before like heterochromia, double joints, or even Conjoined Twins. But you sir, are a whole different story… I Must Dissect you!" Pothead declared. "Jao! Go get me some anesthesia and a scalpel. I have a wolf to cut open!"

They all just slowly backed away from him as soon as he said that, even Acid.

"Dude… Please don't say that." Acid remarked.

Thinking that I didn't want to hear the upcoming argument between those 2 numb skulls, I decide to spy on another group.

It consisted of the three girls: Tomboy, Beanie, and Dollface.

"It is an honor to meet you both, Madam Lucille Ducarde, and you Madam Yuki Sanmyaku." She pleasantly bowed before them.

"My My My, I never thought I would meet a Princess here if All place…" Tomboy replied, a hint of seduction in her tone. "You know, Madamoiselle, people called me a Princess Charming in my country… want to know why?"

Beanie gave a contempt stare, "Lucy…"

Tomboy looked back and dropped a cold sweat"... Ehehehehehe… Sorry"

Losing interest in those idiots I look to group furthest away from me

The group was made up of the Street Performers, Shades and Dice, along with the gamers, Four-Eyes and Yoyo, and that goody-two-shoes Pencilneck.

Sadly I couldn't get much from their conversation due to the distance, but judging by their expressions and lip movement… it seems to be about our situation.

As of right now, the 18 of us have been brought here to Shibuya. All of us are Ultimates, and apparently Hope's Peak is behind this whole mess. However, this seems to be too suspicious to be some kind of **Orientation** or whatever it is.

First off, the only people we've seen so far is the **18 of us** , next the strange **bracelet** we all seem to have on our wrists, and finally a **mysterious voice** that calls out, and tells us to come here.

Worst part is, despite all my investigating I still have no idea what the hell is going on! It irritates me that no one here gave me a straight answer of why we're here, or how we even got here in the first place.

I tap my foot to the beat of my headphones impatiently and grumble to myself, "How long is this going to take!?"

 **"Upupupupu… Not long, Mr. Protagonist."**

My eyes widen as I immediately look around. It was the voice again, but where was it coming from. Searching the area, I only saw the equally confused faces of my incompetent peers.

"Hey! Whoever you are, show yourself" The tomboy yelled out. "It's not funny to hide yourself after you tried to blow us up!"

 **"Blow you up? Why would I do that?"**

"You know what you did!" Beanie followed up. "You destroyed the tunnel while we were still on the train!"

 **"Oh that? Upupupupu… Yeah that was an accident. My Minions really need to start listening you know."**

"It's not funny you know!" The Redhead responded. "Some of us though we were gonna die!"

"Yeah!" Stalker continued. "You could've done something to all my new friends.

Who exactly are you calling a friend you damn Stalker?

 **"Like I said, it was an accident. It's not my fault."**

"Oh really? Then what was your plan exactly?" The pencilneck asked the Voice, her tone cold as ice. "The fact that you endangered the lives of innocents is a major if it isn't your fault you are still to blame for causing it!"

 **"What kind of Stupid Logic is that!? Is this a Kangaroo Court!? Just so you know, I've played all of the Amazing Lawyer Games and so I'm a master of the court. However, I still prefer a different game called D*nganronpa, you guys ever played D*nganronpa?"**

"Never heard of it." The gamers said in unison, in a deadpan tone.

 **"W-What!? But you guys must've surely heard of it at least."**

Oh alright, that's it.

Tired of all their bickering I decide to step in and talk.

"HEY! Whoever you are, show yourself. I've been going all over the place trying to find out what's going on, but no, Nothing. So can you just Shut up and tell us what's going on!" I let out a huge sigh, afterwards.

That felt good.

Everyone stared at me in shock at my sudden outburst. Even the voice was quiet for a moment."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"...Oh alright then Killjoy. If you insist…"**

...

All of a sudden all the screens around Shibuya turned off, enveloping the street in complete darkness, only to light up immediately after. All of them showing a strange silhouette of a Teddy Bear with a red eye. Rock'n'Roll music suddenly began to blare out of the speakers around the street, only to be blurred by the sound of another voice.

 **"Yo Yo Yo! What's up Bastards!? You enjoying the show tonight! Well guess what!? The MAIN EVENT is cominnnnnnnggggggg!"**

Main Event? I looked at the screens confusingly, as my mind was boggled by the sudden events that are transpiring. I felt a sudden breeze, and held onto my hoodie when a loud buzzing noise overlapped the music.

Everyone backed away when we all saw a Helicopter literally floating just above the street.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen… Bitches and Bastards… Please give a Warm Welcome to the one… the Only… MONOKUMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

As soon as the Voice said that someone, or rather something, front flipped out of the Helicopter; the chopper literally exploding immediately as it got out.

We all stood there dumbstruck at the scene unfolding before us, as we could do nothing but drop our jaws.

The strange thing continued to flip downwards only to land on it' feet, revealing itself to be a strange Monochrome Teddy bear with 1 half being white, and the other black. The black side seemed to have a red eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. The strange bear was posing from its daring dive as fireworks suddenly went off; lighting the sky. Small bits of flaming helicopter debris fell onto the street but luckily no one was hit by any of it. The music hitting the final note, ending the bizarre event before us.

…

All of us were still trying to process what exactly just happened. It was like a scene from one of those Action Movies, only more over the top than usual. And this bear, this Bear was the centerpiece of it all.

"Hey Bastards! How's it going!?" The bear asked excitedly.

"Bucawk!?" The Cockatoo squawked. "I-It Talked!"

"What is it!?" Redhead asked, clearly confused.

"... Clearly a Robot I guess…" Fatty responded.

"It must be one hell of a model" Yoyo said, slightly fascinated by it. "It looks so advanced."

"Hey!" The robot bear said annoyed. "I'm not just any average bear. I'm **Monokuma**. And I'm the **Headmaster** of Hope's Peak Academy!"

My ears perked up at what the bed said.

"You? You are the Headmaster?" I said in disbelief, recalling my meeting with the actual Headmaster a while ago. "But that's impossible! I saw **Jin Kirigiri** a while ago, and he looks nothing like you!"

"I agree." I turn to see Pencilneck who walked up right next to me. "Jin Kirigiri is the Headmaster of Hope's Peak, not some weird toy."

Pencilneck pointed an accusing finger at the Bear while putting up a dignified pose, and shouted "SO TELL US WHO YOU ARE!?

The bear looked a little bummed at Pencilneck's accusation only to start chuckling.

"W-What's so funny?" Wolfy asked, clearly nervous around the strange Bear. However, it only continued to chuckle.

"Upupupupu… About that… He's Dead." The bear said in a monotonous tone. We all gave looks of shock.

"W-What!? L-Like What does that mean?" The stripper nervously asked it. "What do you mean b-by… D-D-Dead?"

"What do you mean?" The bear asked confused. "Dead is Dead, Not Alive, Passed on, 6 feet Under,Sleeping with the fishes, whatever you want to call it. **Jin Kirigiri is Dead**. Simple as that."

"But that's impossible!" The Stalker responded. "We all saw him a while ago, how can he die all of a sudden!?"

"Easy. Because **I killed him**." The Bear replied.

Any sense in this situation was thrown out of the window as soon as the bear said that, and immediately the street turned to panic.

I watched as those fools began to spout words after words, of questions and curses as the bear coldly stared at them; his face unchanged by the situation.

"H-How could you do that!?" The redhead dropped a tear. "What did he do to you!?"

"That's Fucking Bullshit Peigne-Cul!" The Tomboy yelled out angrily

"T-That's a lie right?" Wolfy asked nervously

Dollface however just burst out laughing at what it said. The people around her giving strange looks at her.

"Bark Bark! It's Obviously lying!" Cockatoo said, hostile at the bear.

"But why would I lie to you guys?" He asked. "I mean, I was honest about the whole blowing up the tunnel thing. So why are you all so distrustful?"

"Because nobody trusts anyone willing to use a bomb on minors, and confess Murder." Pencilneck answered. "You are a criminal and don't deserve to be trusted!"

The bear looked bum at what she said. "Awww… and here I thought you guys would be more agreeable with me… after all it's not like you guys will do any better." A small smirk escaped its mouth.

"... What do you mean exactly?" Dice gave a stern look at the Bear, clearly suspecting him of something.

"Upupupupupupu… I'm Glad you asked…"

All of a sudden we suddenly heard footsteps coming from all directions, looking around we saw strange figures with Masks similar to head of the bear. They all wore black hoodies with a similar design of a skeletal ribcage, with ragged jeans and shoes. All of them came in different shapes and sizes; one looked like a small child, while another looked like a Buff strongman. They all wielded a variety of weapons from metal pipes, to chainsaw, to even a massive chaingun by their arms. They all moved into the street and closer to us.

In response we all backed away from them only to end up huddled in a circle surrounded by them. We were all trapped.

The bear suddenly jumped on the tallest Figures head and proudly laughed at our dismay.

"Alright you bastards, allow me to introduce my minions/moderators of our little game… The **Mono-Reapers**!"

Mono-Reapers? I look at the Hooded Figures, as they were named.

"A Game? What Game!?" The Loli asked, putting up her fists ready for a fight, however she hesitated when a Mono-Reaper pointed a Shotgun at her head. The bear laughed as we looked at him confused and nervous.

"Listen Here, and Listen Good you Bastards. I brought you all here for Hope's Peak Special Night Class." The bear responded. "This class is rather simp for you guys. All you guys have to do is live here forever in this city of the night. Forever trapped in the dark, never to see the sun again!"

We all looked in shock

"W-What!? But that's crazy!" The Stalker replied. "We can't just stay here forever!"

"We all have our rights here scum!" The Pencilneck yelled out. "You will not get away with this!"

"Y-Yeah! You can't imprison us here!" The Redhead agreed.

"But I just did, didn't I?" The Bear chuckled. "Plus I didn't say there was a way out of course."

Our eyes peeled as soon as he said that, but from the Bear's strange laughing, a few of us were too scared to ask. We all stayed silent, until one of us quietly walked up to ask him, me. "So… How do we get out?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Protagonist!" The Bear gleefully clapped his hands at my response.

What's with this bear calling me Mr. Protagonist? I'm no hero, as far as I know.

"To escape this Gilded Cage known as Shibuya… all you gotta do is win the **Game**." The bear replied.

"And… What kind of game are you talking about?..." I continue to question it. I had a bad feeling after I asked that question, but it was already too late to regret it. Whatever that Bear says next is probably not going to be good.

"Upupupupu… This is a Game of Survival of the Fittest… a game of Hope and Despair… Truths and Lies… Light… and Darkness…" the bear continues to ramble. "This is a game where you have to be willing to risk it all… if you are ever gonna win big. This is a **Mutual Killing Game** where you must kill one of your fellow classmates and get away with it. Simple as that… So you guys ready to play?"

That last sentence was the nail in the coffin as we just blankly stared at the Bear's Words.

Kill?

We have to Kill Someone?

So that's what this bear wants… I look around and see the various reactions of the others.

I saw disbelief, anger, fascination, fear, and … Despair. From their looks, I could see it; the very idea of killing to escape crossed their minds. I looked in disgust and anguish.

Will Someone really do it?

This is a game where you can't trust anybody, or anyone, so I know I have a chance… But can I even trust myself to do the deed?

The other day, I stubbed my toe on some stairs, and I thought to myself… this is the worst day ever. I take it back.

This is the worst day ever.

 ** _...Prologue END..._**

 **Alright, That's It. Hope enjoyed that Chapter even if it was short, sorry about that. Anyway, Here's the important Announcement: My Story is going on HIATUS. The reason why i'm putting this up now isn't because I'm facing some real life things, and I won't be able to spend my time on the Internet for a while. So I hope you guys understand.**

 **Don't worry though, I have a good idea on what's i'm going to do once I'm off break and you can expect to be quie happy when i get back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy that little Tidbit, and this is also basically my goodbye to all my readers and friends. Thanks for all the support and see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 1: Endless Night of Despair pt 1

**Chapter 1: The Endless Nighltife of Despair Part 1**

 **I'M BAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKK! MUHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!**

 **Like I said before I'm Notadeadguy for a reason so it was obvious that Inwould come back to this. It's been a long time coming for this, but I had life to deal with and a huge new job so you could say I kinda forgot about this. Now that I'm back though you can expect me to come back with a vengeance. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

We all stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, as the dark revelation processed in our heads. It was if the whole world suddenly stopped in place. No one said a word, not even the littlest peep. The events that took place were all so surreal, as if we took a step right into some effed-up videogame.

Was this all I dream?

Was I really just having some weird nightmare?

Would I wake up and find myself back on the train as if nothing happened?

I had hoped it was the case… but somehow in my heart, I knew full well I was wide awake.

Finally one of us, the little ass-kicker, stepped forward and tried to confront the bear only to be confronted by the large bulky hooded figure of the Newly-dubbed **"Mono-Reapers".** While this one lacked a weapon; the Steroid Monger cracked it's knuckles to show that it means business. The Loli seemed to be prepared for a brawl when suddenly, the French Tomboy came in between them.

"That's enough of this nonsense!" She yelled out at the Bear. "You can't honestly tell us that we all have to kill each other! It's Connerie!"

"Yeah!" Beanie stepped forward as well and stood by her. "This is absolutely ridiculous! You can't possibly think we'll kill each other just like that!"

"I agree!" Pencilneck walked up, "It's beyond reason and the law to perform this deed!"

Stalker nodded, still in the tight circle we formed when we were cornered by the Reapers. "Yeah, I wouldn't possibly think about killing my new friends!"

The bear looked confused, "Really? Not even when you have to spend the rest of your life's trapped forever?"

"W-well I…" Stalker hesitated for a moment "That still doesn't mean there's a way out!"

"Oh? Are you really positive that there is an exit?" The Bear giggled at Stalker's proclamation. "Well if that's the case, I'd like to see you try."

All of a sudden the Bear, snaps it's nonexistent fingers and the Mono-Reapers, immediately stand down. Quickly dispersing away from us; they retreat into the shadows of the city as fast as they appeared.

"If you're so hung up, on the idea that there really is an Exit, then go ahead, take a look around your new home. I can't wait to see your faces when any hope of escape is diminished. Upupupupu!" The bear chortled excitedly.

"Y-Yeah We'll see about that!" Stalker snapped back.

"Yeah we'll see.." The bear turned around, seemingly ready to leave, when it immediately spun backwards and tossed several small shiny coin-like objects straight into our hands.

Reactively; I ended up catching the trinket, only to find that it was really a **Pin**. Curiously looking at the Pin; I take a closer look at the vagrant pattern upon it: A pure black cat head, with a white star for it's right eye, a red lightning-shaped eye, all with a sharp toothy grin. The whole thing was sketched out in spray paint, giving off a similar impression to all my other works. We all looked at these pins in our hands with similar confusion.

"... What Exactly is This?" Fatty held his pin forward showing A picture of 2 King Pieces, one red and the other white. The pins background was stylized similar to a chessboard with black and white squares covering the whole pin.

"Um… I'm not exactly sure…" The redhead replied. Quick glance at her pin, it had the picture of a Pink Broken Heart wrapped up in bandages.

"They're Your **Super-Special Mega-Ultra Monobrand Pins!** " The bear answered, "This is a Killing Game after all, and what's a game without **Special Abilities**?"

"S-Sp-Special Abilities?..." I turned to face Stripper, who seemed to be a little on edge over the revelation of the killing game. "W-W-What Do you Mean By This!?" He was beginning to hyperventilate, and soon Redhead came over to help him along with Stalker, and surprisingly Acid who immediately covered his mouth with his hands and told him to breath slowly.

"All will be revealed in due time. Upupupupu..." The Bear Chuckled. "One last thing, If you press the button on your bracelets, it should reveal the rules of this game. So feel free to check it out when you have the chance. Until then Toodles!"

The Bear immediately rushed out of the Scramble, leaving us alone in the silent street, the only noise coming from the burning remains from the helicopter debris. None of us exchanged words for a while after that whole fiasco, but who could blame them? This whole situation was still so surreal to us, so it was hard to adjust to this difficult news. Eventually some of us, including me, snapped out of our little trance and pressed the button on our bracelets

…

 ** _...Rules:..._**

 **Rule #1: Students may reside only within the Safezone that you are limited to. Once you escape the Safezone, you're now a legal target for the Mono-Reapers until you return to the Safezone. Once you return you will immediately get a strike.**

 **Rule #2: "The Night Life" lasts from 9 pm to 7 am. Once It reaches Seven the Bracelet will inject with a sleeping drug. The drug will wear off exactly at 9 pm, where you will be able to continue the glorious "Night Life" of Shibuya.**

 **Rule #3: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is vandalism of surveillance traffic cameras and other forms of property. Anyone caught breaking said rule will get a strike.**

 **Rule #4: You are given an allowance of 100 Monocoins a Week. Use these coins wisely, make them last.**

 **Rule #5: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate if they are undiscovered in the Class Trial. If they win the Blackened leaves and everyone else dies, if they lose the Blackened is executed and everyone continues the Night Life.**

 **Rule #6: Failure to follow any of the Rules will result in a "Strike". Basically, when you do something against the rules the bracelet is programmed to give a powerful electrical shock whenever the rules are broken. With each strike the amount of Voltage increases. Third Strike is lethal so I advise you don't break my rules so casually.**

 **Rule #7: More rules will be revealed in later time...**

...

I give a clear look of disgust over the rules, and it didn't seem that I was alone. One by one, those idiots gave a similar dumbfounded look like me before they panic amongst each other. But I had no interest or this Chaos, the Wording of the rules caught my attention. Quickly sneaking past the crowd of idiots; I end up eavesdropping some tidbits of conversation as I pass them unnoticed.

"Oh come on guys! Do you really think this is real!? I was about to unmask that big guy to prove that this was all some elaborate joke! I bet sooner or later, that we'll all realize we're all on some prank show. Muhahahahaha!"

"Well I don't care if it's real or not! The Batarde better show his face soon otherwise I'm knocking some cameras. I know I'm famous and all but this is ridiculous!"

"Y-Yeah, there's no way this is all real right Lucy?"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say it's real, but at the same time it doesn't look fake. I for one find this situation quite stimulating, and you could say that adrenaline is flowing straight into my veins and pumping through me at an incredibly fast rate. Don't let my calm exterior, I am really excited for this. Is it because I've taken the several lives of animals before, who knows. I've yet to take a Human Being so I can't say for sure…"

"This is seriously not the Adrenaline Rush I was looking for…"

"You're telling me, Ma Belle… Also who asked you, ya freaking psychopath?"

"Squawk! He Can't be Trusted! Squawk!"

"Hey, can you guys stop bickering here and help me deal with Nathan and Yukihime, they're kind of freaking out right now and can use some help!"

As they were all bickering, I immediately pull away from the Scramble and out of sight.

 ** _...Center Gai Street (Entrance)…_**

Ah, Center Gai, a narrow street off the corner of the Scramble. Despite the short size of the pedestrian walkway, it's famous throughout Japan; attracting various subcultures, generally youth oriented. Most middle-aged adults tend to avoid this area because of it. In recent years this place has also become an attraction for photographers. The entrance,to be exact is one of the most photogenic spots around. This whole street is jam packed with Shopping, Fast Food, Bars, Cafes, Pachinko, and many other urban attractions as well. It's no wonder that people literally call this place "The Center of Shibuya".

It felt almost nostalgic to see this street, almost. The street was just as empty as the Scramble, giving the same desolate atmosphere as the rest of the city. Hard to believe that it was really the streets I called home.

Strangely enough, it also felt… nice in some ways. No one to bother me, no one to drag me down, and most of all, nothing to feel. If there wasn't the part about the whole killing game, it could've possibly been some sort of pleasant dream. Sadly, this was reality, and so I have to deal with the problems at hand.

Looking around a bit more, I planned to start my own personal investigation on the rules of the game. The rules were detailed yes, but unfortunately, they lacked context in certain parts. A good example of this included the Safe Zones and Danger Zones. At first glance one could assume it means that there are certain areas we, the player can't access. Normally in games, people would usually build some form of barricade to ward off people from coming any closer, but the way that rule was worded, implied that we would be able to leave the Safe-zone in an attempt to escape whenever we wish… for a price of course.

There were other rules as well that caught my interest such as the sleeping drug, and the weird monocoin

But those are just assumptions for now… What I need is concrete evidence, and a further understanding of the circumstances of this situation and find the best way to resolve the problem.

 **AKA: Find out how to get out of here**

"Alright, so the best course of action is to find the limit of this **Safe Zone** , and **Danger Zone**." I mumble to myself. By doing this I should be able to figure out where I can and can't go, and then plan my route from there.

"What are you doing crouching on the floor like that Kuroshio? Are you killing ants?"

"No You're way off the mark, I'm just planning how to gain an escape route out of this stupid ga-"

Wait a minute. What the hell was that?

Immediately turning around, my faces cringes in disgust as I see a familiar stupid face. The word "Stalker" escapes my lips. She was back, to pester me again.

"Hey Kuroshio! What are you doing so far from all your friends?" She asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same stupid question!" I remarked. "How the hell did you find me!?

She puffed up her cheeks and pouted, "Awwww, and I was so worried too. While everyone was trying to remain calm, I saw you heading off somewhere all alone. I thought you got scared and ran away."

Me? Scared?

"You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" I blurt out.

"Thanks!" She rubbed the back of her head, the biggest smile on her face. "I always know the right thing to say!"

"That's not supposed to be a Compliment!" I retorted. I put my hand to my face, and slide it down on irritation. This girl brings the worst in me, and I'm normally at my worst, was it even possible to become even worse?

"So you're exploring Shibuya, Kuroshio? That's cool!" She said excitedly moving a little too close for my comfort. "Can I come with? Pleeeeesaaassssee?" She pleaded.

"Pass." I deadpanly declined before I begin to walk the opposite direction. Better to distance away from this girl as soon as possible. But Sadly things weren't going to be easy, as when I took 3 steps away from her, she immediately glomps and strangles me in a crushing bear hug… or was it more like an anaconda hug… well whatever it was all the Air in my lungs was expelled.

"No!" She spat out, as she slowly crushed my innards. "We are going on an adventure and you will LOVE IT!"

I could only reply with chokes and gasps as she pulled me into her violent embrace. She was squeezing hard, and if I didn't give a proper answer, I might become the first corpse of the game. I wince a little in my head, knowing the only answer she's going to accept, and swallowing my pride, I did my best to reply. "S… Ur...e…" Immediately after I spoke, the stalker finally let go of me. I coughed in exasperation as I tried to catch my breath. Why do idiots like her have such unnecessary strength? Meanwhile, the Stalker was practically jumping for joy. She must be enjoying me squirm at her feet. That face of her says it all. Immediately after her small celebration she pulls me back up on my feet and then drags me off into the direction I was going.

It seems I'll have to modify my plans now that I have an unwelcome guest with me, but I suppose that won't matter for now. Hopefully after this whole excursion is over I can get her out of my hair.

 ** _...Center Gai Street (Inner)..._**

"By the way Kuroshio…" she spoke to me, finally letting go of my arm, before giving me a stern look. "What are you hiding under your hood?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her confused.

"I can barely see your face Kuroshio!" She puffed up her cheeks. "I've barely gotten a good look at your face behind that big hoodie so I want to take a good look at it." She then reached for my hood preparing to take it off when I immediately reel back defensively. I pull down on my hood to make sure it's still on the same position.

"Hood. Stays. On." I growl. There was a reason I keep a hood over my head at all times, and there was no way I'm taking off my hood in front of anyone especially her. If she knew about it, I would definitely not hear the end of it. She pouted before trying to pull off my hoodie again, and again I reel back. Can't this girl take "no" for an answer? Looking around to avert her attention away from me, I notice a certain figure standing at the end of the street. Instinctively I cry out "What's that over there?", and Stalker looks away from me. I sigh in relief, looks like I was saved… for now.

I begin to walk up to the figure along with the Stalker, and we come upon what seems to be a Mono-Reaper. Only this one, had a Red Hoodie instead of a black one, and it had the words "DO NOT PASS" hastily painted on it's chest. It was almost like one of those guards in the english country; still as a statue and the devoid of emotion.

"What is this thing?..." Stalker muttered, poking at it to see if it could get a reaction. As for me I took a good look at the Reaper, and try to move it… but to no avail. What was the point of this Guy? I thought to myself. Figuring I wasn't going to get any answers from this thing, I decided to try and walk pass him when immediately he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"... Do Not Pass… **Danger Zone** …" it muttered, it's voice was too low to tell what gender it was.

"Danger Zone?..." I muttered to myself; pondering to myself when I remembered the rules. "Oh right… So beyond here is the Danger Zone?" I ask the Reaper only for it to nod once. I take a small look beyond the Reaper and a smirk crawls on my face. "I see… So that's how it works…"

"What's going on?" Stalker asks, "What is this guy talking about?"

"It means that we're not supposed to go beyond here." I retort, this girl was slow on the upkeep, but hey what else can an idiot like her do?

"And what does that mean?"

"...It means that we Might be able to escape if we pass this area…"

"What!? Seriously!?" She pumped her arms in joy. "So all we gotta do is go beyond this point and we can get outta here?"

"Sure…" I say sarcastically before a smile comes across my face "... Unless you wanna die…"

"What? What are you talking about?" She looked confused. Of course she didn't notice them yet. I give a loud audible sigh at her ignorance before I point into the dark parts of the street. "If you haven't noticed. There are people literally watching us."

She turns her head to where I point and right there hidden in the shadows were several glowing red eyes. Their glares were daunting as they gave off an aura of malice. Malice so potent, it practically gave away their hiding spots. In their hands, were numerous weapons from typical swords and clubs to more unconventional tools like a folding chair to broken stop sign. It was the Mono-Reapers, and they seemed to be waiting for us to cross that line.

While Stalker looked flabbergasted by the Reapers waiting to ambush us, I took a moment to think about what the rules said.

 _"Rule #1: Students may reside only within the Safezone that you are limited to. Once you escape the Safezone, you're now a legal target for the Mono-Reapers until you return to the Safezone. Once you return you will immediately get a strike."_

In other words, if you try to cross the areas where this so called **"Wall-Reaper"** is guarding, the Mono-Reapers will do everything in their power to make sure we can't escape. I snap my fingers as I put 2-and-2 together. "Alright, so I know what's beyond the Danger Zone for now. The best course of action now is to find all the paths blocked off and make an escape route from there."

Stalker looked at me like I was spouting gibberish. As expected of a happy-go-lucky incompetent nuisance, she doesn't understand anything. Well not my problem, too much of a pain to explain anything so I might as well move on.

I turn around and head the opposite direction of the Reaper, and prepare to head off on my way. There's no point in sticking around here, especially when she's on my shoulder. I have much more important business to attend to after all, and I wasn't going to let anything get on the way of that.

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH_** …

I stop dead in my tracks. Alarmed by the sudden close rumbling around me, only to look down and see my own that's right, I only had instant noodles for breakfast. It's practically been hours since my last meal so of course my own stomach decides to growl at the best time. I turn around and notice that my grumbling didn't go unnoticed.

"You hungry Kuroshio?" She looked at me, and then a nearby food stand.

"Wellllll I- Whoa!" Before I can give a proper answer she grabs me by the arm and forces me to head inside

 ** _...Food Stand?…_**

Forcefully having my butt sat down, I end up right here at this mysterious food stand. Strange, I never seen this store before. Normally, I went to McRonald's or Udagawa Cafe to get my meals but some shabby store like this is entirely new for me. While Stalker called for the food manager, I just tapped the table and stuck to my thoughts. if I'm stuck with this idiot for a while, might as well use it to eat. I wonder who even runs this stupid stand? This internal question was answered immediately as I heard an all too familiar voice from the back of the shop.

"Hey wassup Bitches!?" I look up and come face to face with that stupid bear… he was dressed up like some chef with a tiny little hat, red apron, and a strange brown wig that went down on one side. He also had a Paper Pig Nose strapped to its snout. "Welcome To Hanamura Diner, Center Gai Edition! What would you like!?"

"… I risk my case…" I mutter. I'm not in the mood right now to even ask.

"Uh… Hi… me and my friend would like 2 bowls of ramen please?" Stalker ordered.

"No Ramen for me…" I retorted. "Just give me a Pork Bun. I'm not in the mood for noodles right now…"

"Alright Bastards, That'll be **20 Monocoins** each!" The bear that put it's paw forward, expecting something from us. We give each other an equal look of confusion.

"... **Monocoins**?" I ask trying to think what those possibly could be. Wasn't there a rule about an allowance or something of this stuff?

The bear chuckled, "If you're wondering where they are, just check your right pockets." The bear pointed directly at our pants. We give the bear a skeptical look, but seeing as it was getting us nowhere we reached into our pants, and lo and behold there they were.

 **Monocoins x100**

"When the hell did these get here!?" I demanded, "I don't remember ever having these!"

"Upupupupu!" The bear chuckled. "We put it in your pockets when you were out! You guys must've been pretty stupid, no to notice that!"

"H-Hey!" Stalker replied, "That's not very nice!"

"Shut Up and Pay Me!" The bear demanded. "No Money. No Food!"

"Fine." I interrupted their bickering before it got worse. "Stalker pay for our meal."

"Why me!?" Stalker asked clearly wondering why I'm telling her to pay, and a small devilish smile creeped onto my face.

"Would you do it for a… friend?" I think I nearly threw up saying that, but it looks like I got my desired results as she slammed down her money down on the table. The bear grabbed it and then retreated to the nearby grill where it cartoonishly prepared our food at a comical speed. When it returned to us, it plopped down our respected meals.

"Here's your Meal Asshole! Have a Despairingly Dreadful Night!" The bear bowed before running to the back. As soon as it disappeared, Stalker immediately began chowing down her meal like a pig. I looked at her in disgust. Geez, did you ever learn how to chew before you swallow? Well it's not like I have to look at her.

I go back to my own Pork Bun and close my eyes to take a bite, but when I do I find my own hand in my mouth. Quickly taking it out, I look around to find where my Pork Bun went only to see it in the hand of the Stalker, already half-eaten. I feel a nerve pop in my head.

"Get Me Another Pork Bun. Now."

 ** _...Center Gai Street (Inner)..._**

After extorting some more money off Stalker, I manage to get more buns off of her. By the end of it, she walked out of the store completely broke. She looked at her empty pockets with twin waterfalls streaming down her eyes. As for me, I was horking down on the buns she oh so gave to me, and best of all I didn't have to spend a thing. I spat out a short chuckle before gleefully eating another bun. Stalker tried to steal another but I quickly swat her hand away.

"Uhhhhmmmmm…" she bit the collar of her shirt, "I'm Pennyless…"

"Don't Care…" I casually reply trying to eat another bun, only for it to get snatched. I'll admit this girl is actually good at stealing. Almost as good as me… Almost.

Thinking back on the matter of the Monocoins before, I deduced that they're probably our currency for this killing game.

 _"Rule #4: You are given an allowance of 100 Monocoins a Week. Use these coins wisely, make them last."_

The reason, probably to make us more dependent on this bear so that he can make us kill when the time is right. After all, of we actually have to buy food and supplies off of him and we only had a weekly allowance we probably wouldn't last long until someone kills. Tch, I have to say this bear is clever with his rules… a bit too clever…

Without further thinking; I take the last Bun and and slowly eat it on the walk through Center Gai.

"...Kuroshio...can you spare me some money… Please?" Stalker pleaded.

"...No" I quickly replied. If the next mount of coins we get reallly comes next week then I definitely have to save my coins. It's not my problem you decided to spend them on day one.

"...It's ok Kuroshio… I understand…" she looked down from me, "But I know you'll help me out one day. We're friends after all."

I wince a little at the unexpected reply she gave me and turned away. "Look Stalker, it's not my fault you blew your funds already, just suck it up because you have to wait a whole week until you get more."

"On the Contrary…" A familiar voice comes out of nowhere. We look around to see where it was coming from only to see the lid of a manhole pop open to reveal the strange bear. He smelled a little gross though because he came out of there, and so we took a step back.

"You again…" I glare at the strange creature. "How the Hell do you keep popping up everywhere!?"

"Body Doubles, Son." The bear replied. "There's more than one version of me, so I can be nowhere and everywhere at the same time! Isn't that great?"

"Not really…" I reply, before and scratched my head in thought. Of course with Monokuma being some weird robot, it's obvious he should have copies stored away somewhere. But how many are there?

"Hey! Don't Ignore Me!" The bear growled at me, pulling me back from my thoughts. "For Goodness Sake! You guys are just as rude as an annoying little adopted sister. And if I did have a sister like that I would be sure to put her in her place first!" The bear sheathed it's claws at us.

"Sorry, Mr. Bear…" Stalker bowed and apologized, "Kuroshio is just grumpy is all."

"You're not going to stop calling me that, aren't you?" I sneakily remarked. So far she hasn't gotten my name right throughout this whole ordeal. I practically gave up at this point but it's still annoying.

"Humph, and to think I was going to tell you poor bastards a fine way to get more money." The bear huffed.

"Come again?" I give the bear a questioning look "What's this about getting more money? Didn't your rules say something about that?"

The bear dropped a cold sweat. "... Well I might've wrote a small detail like that somewhere, but this has absolutely nothing to do with that rule. Nope! Nothing at All! Nothing I say?"

"Then what is it then?" Stalker sheepishly asked, unsure of how to talk to the strange bear.

The bear chuckled at Stalker's question. "Isn't it obvious? There's really only one way someone would make money at this hour, and people have done it for generations. It's a dangerous activity where the stakes are high, and the losses are even higher! Where the hope of winning is crushed by overwhelming despair!..." The bear began twirling around like a ballerina; spinning around until finally stopping near a brightly lit building.

"...AND THAT IS THE ALMIGHTY **PACHINKO PARLOR!** " The bear struck a pose; as the nearby street lights began flashing like in a stage. "You see, the Nightlife is one of The greatest things for humanity to experiment. To getting hammered in bars, making love to random strangers, and gambling all your hard-earned savings. I just felt awful knowing full well, that this Country's law system wouldn't let you experience this please; mainly Gambling! So took the liberty of remodeling all of these shabby wannabe arcades into 6-Star Rated Vegas Casinos! Wonderful isn't it?"

I look at the Bear flabbergasted, the words "What?" were the only things I can sputter out of my mouth. When the absolute hell did this bear do that!?

Stalker raised her hand as if she was asking a Teacher a question. "Uh Mr. Bear… Isn't Gambling illegal?"

The bear quickly turned red and shouted back, "Hey! Do you want more money or not!? Make up your damn mind!" Stalker reeled back from the Bear's sudden outburst. "Look, I worked REAL Hard on this little project here, so I would at least like the appreciation for you to spend all you savings here and I can laugh at your stupid faces!"

"So basically, you rigged this whole place, to make us waste our coins." I smirk, quickly noticing the little detail it slipped at the end.

The bear seemed to notice his own slip-up as well and immediately began to sweat bullets, "Uh… Well I uh…"and before we knew it, the bear disappeared again. Damn that bear was fast.

"So Kuroshio… does that mean it's not a good idea to go in there?" Stalker looked at the Parlor with concern.

I give a chuckle. "Of course it's a Bad idea… For you of course." I flip her off before I storm straight inside the Parlor.

"H-Hey Wait Kuroshio!" She called out to me before rushing to catch up to me.

 ** _…Pachinko Parlor (Lobby)…_**

Pachinko is a popular game played in Japan. It's used as a form of Arcade Game as well as a Popular tool for Gambling. While Gambling is technically illegal in Japan, it only counts if you bet on money. In reality you try to win at Pachinko in order to get Tokens and Prizes… Which you sell for money. I love Loopholes, so easy to work around the most stingy of rules.

Pachinko is played a lot like Western Pinball where you launch a ball into the field with a spring launcher; the only difference is that you have to get the ball to the desired goal. Easier said than done though, considering that there are numerous pins that change the direction of the ball, so you need to stay on your toes if you actually want to win.

Funny to see the normal Parlor I've gone to has went through a substantial change since I was here last time. While normally this place looked like a Casino, this was on a whole new level. This placed looked like some 5 star Restaurant combined with the World's Largest Arcade Collection. Not only did the Lobby, which was formerly like a Shabby Motel desk center, changed; it was practically a huge remodel with fancy carpeting, a huge chandelier, a mahogany table desk, and to top it off, a fountain with a ridiculous statue of the bear fanning money on his face. Beyond the metal gate , near the desk , lies the play area, and from my sight, I could see a lot of Pachinko Machines, and I mean a LOT. I could even see actual Slot Machines, and Poker Tables. The Bear wasn't kidding about the remodel, this was nuts. Still, I can't let the sudden change get to me after all. The bear said we could get money here, and while I know it's rigged I'll have the last laugh at the end.

Out from the desk, another version of the bear appeared; this time, wearing a red dealer outfit with a black pair of sunglasses. It puffed out some smoke from its pipe before facing us. "Welcome to the Mono Roulette Casino of Despair! Shibuya Edition! How may I help you patrons?"

I walk up to the bear and put my hand on the desk. "I wanna play a quick round of pachinko." The bear looks at me before opening the metal gate to let us in the play area. "Thanks." I mutter before rushing off to the Pachinko Machines; Stalker closely following me behind me still, much to my chagrin.

 **...Pachinko Parlor (Floor 1)...**

Heading to the closest machine, I immediately stick a single Monocoin inside to play the game.

 **Monocoins x99**

Wasting no time, I immediately pull the lever and launch the ball into the field. The ball went down the path, bouncing off pins as it always did, but for some reason I was unable to move the catcher to get the ball, so I could only watch as it plopped far away from where it was supposed to go. It was as if someone super glued the Catcher in place. "... Hmph. So that's how it works."

Stalker looked a little confused. "Uh Kuroshio, what are you doing?" She asked. "You didn't move the Catcher at all."

"That's because the Bear broke the machine" I explained. "He did say it was rigged after all."

Stalker looked surprised. "What!? That's so mean! How else are you supposed to have fun in the arcade if that mean bear broke all the games?" She puffed her cheeks and pouted.

As for me, I merely got off the game and then approached the side of it. "What are you doing?" she asked as I pulled out a little key. Near a time locked hatch on the machine, I put the key inside and unlock it opening the storage for all the coins inserted into the machine. Stalker was immediately shocked by my course of actions. "Where did you get that!?" She wondered out loud.

"I had a Part-Time job here a long time ago, kept the keys for myself." I casually announce. While the rules said no Vandalism, there wasn't any rule on stealing so technically I'm more than aloud to do this. Like I said, gotta love Loopholes. Stalker however, seemed to be in shock for my actions . "That's not a Good thing Kuroshio! You should return them to the proper owners immediately!" She gave me a look of disapproval which I wave off. Technically I AM the owner of these keys, but I didn't want to argue as I began to pull out all of the coins. There wasn't that many, possibly just 50 plus my own, so this would only barely get me by until the end of the week. Still I grab the coin the machine swindled me out of just for spite.

 **Monocoins x100**

I was about to grave the rest for myself when I look over to Stalker ,who was still looking down at me for my current actions, an idea struck. "Hey Stalker, you want these coins?" I grab the fifty or so coins and handed them out to her, she seemed a bit aghast in accepting stolen cash, but…

"You know, I got all of this money for you, you know, consider it my payment for helping me out." I put up a forged smile. "Why don't you take that money and we can talk again tomorrow alright?" I pat her head. "We had a lot of fun together right, but I'm a little tired. So, if it's ok with you, just go and get some rest and we'll talk later, K?"

"A-Alright!" She replied before finally exiting the building. As soon as she was out of sight, my smile turned into a face of absolute disgust. Thank goodness she was finally out of my hair. To be honest I wasn't sure it would actually work, but I'm glad it did.

"Ouch man, I never saw you as a Lady Killer…" A familiar voice called out from behind me. "You know, when you're trying to con someone, you're supposed to take their wallet, not the other way around."

I turn to face the mysterious person and lo and behold, Dice was there. "Speak now." I demanded, "How long were you standing there?"

"Not gonna tell me to Piss off?" Dice let out a sarcastic gasp. "Oh my, you don't sound like the Kuroshiro I know, maybe you finally decided to grow on me… you make me so proud." He rubbed crocodile tears off his face.

I popped a vein on my head as he continued to speak. This guy was always hard to deal with; always trying to act cool and composed, never having a clear answer from his mouth, and the fact that he almost can't take anything seriously . It pisses me off in so many levels.

"It's good to see you bond with someone for once Kuroshiro, although the fact that I've known you longer makes me wonder if we were ever even friends." He wipes more Crocodile tears off of him.

"She's not my friend Dice." I reply "She's all but a nuisance that I'm trying to remove."

"Then will you kill her?" He looks at me before pulling out his dice; fiddling them in his palm. "This is a Killing Game after all, and who knows what exactly might happen."

"What are you implying?" I retorted, glaring right at his smirking face. "You don't trust me?"

"Welllll… It's not like I trust you… It's that I hardly know much you see." He threw the dice into the air before catching them, he looks back at me with a daunting face. "You're a bit of a jerk if you haven't noticed, and knowing as much about you, I can hardly tell if you will."

"Oh Piss Off." I spat back. "You honestly think I will play the stupid game that Bear imposed on us? Hah, I would rather do anything else as long as it helps me get away from you idiots."

"And there's the Kuroshiro I know." Dice clapped his hands in satisfaction. "So how was your tour around town? Fun? Boring?"

"None of your business" I stated, turning to the door."I don't want anything to do with you guys."

As I walk away, I beat Dice give me one last piece of his mind.

"Kuroshiro, no matter what you do, you'll eventually clash with us at some point. You can't run you know…"

His voice fades away along with the sound of Casino Machines as I headed through the door.

 ** _...Center Gai Street (Inner)..._**

Returning back to the street, I notice the lack of a certain stalker roaming around. I sigh in relief, she was finally gone.

"Finally, I can continue my investigation without impedance." I say out loud. Stalker took most of my time in looking for the Danger Zones with all the Food and Pachinko that I hardly noticed that it was almost 7am.

It's been a very long night, not only with Stalker taking up most of it, the Mysterious Train Bomb, getting trapped in a Killing Game, and the fact that I'm now alone in Shibuya with idiots. I let out a loud yawn; the events of last night finally taking its toll. Still I can't stop now, I need to get out of here and I can sleep later. Sadly, fate seemed to have other plans for me.

 ***Ding Ding Ding***

I look up as the nearby screens around the buildings lit up. The screen showed the Stupid Bear lying in his desk completely hammered, with empty bottles and glasses of drinks around him.

 **"A… Attention! Attencion Eshteemed Basstards of Hope's Peeeaaaakkk!"** the bear looked to be suffering from a horrible hangover **"As of Right Now… It's Daytyme! Go to sleep you Bassstards!"**

The screen immediately turned off and now I heard a beeping from my wrist, and It slowly dawned on me what that announcement was.

"Oh right… I forgot there was rule saying something about this…" I muttered, as a sharp pain struck my wrist. The world suddenly began to get dizzy as my vision faded, and then…

 **THUD!**

I lie on the hard concrete, completely out cold.

...

 _"Rule #2: "The Night Life" lasts from 9 pm to 7 am. Once It reaches Seven the Bracelet will inject with a sleeping drug. The drug will wear off exactly at 9 pm,_ _where you will be able to continue the glorious "Night Life" of Shibuya."_

…

 **Day 1: END**

...

 **Gameplay Mechanics:** A new section where I explain some of the Cool stuff that happens in the Shibuya Night Life and how it would work gameplay wise if this somehow actually became a Game (Which I doubt))

 **Hanamura Diner Food Stands:** Basic Restaurants of the game. Here you can buy food related items to give to classmates as presents. (I was originally gonna go for actually restaurants much like Starbanks aka Starbucks but I had trouble pinpointing appropriate restaurants so I had to improvise)

 **Pachinko Casino:** Basically an Arcade where you can Play games and win prizes much like V3. You can also earn Monocoins here through gambling , and you can submit your winnings to earn prizes (aka Presents). The ultimate prize is something... Special.

 **The Danger Zone:** The border represents an optional way to escape. It's kind of like the V3 Sewer Escape Minigame... But Harder. It gets easier however with every murder, it increases the safe zone allowing the remaining survivors to Shorten the distance to escape... But will you take that risk?

 **Pins:** The Pins Monokuma gave them all will come in handy at a later time though. I won't exactly tell you how they play a role yet but I'll let you all speculate.

 **...**

 **i hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been a while since I did some writing so there might be some hiccups from all my rust. But I'll get back into the motions soon enough. Criticism is welcome so long as it's to help me improve this story. It's good to be back in the writing game and I'm really sorry it took so long but hey, all that matters is that I'm still writing this out. Anyway, I already have the next part planned and let's just say... It'll be interesting.**

 **Catch ya guys later!**


	7. Chapter 1: Endless Night of Despair 1-5

**Chapter 1: The Endless Nightlife of Despair Part 1.5 (Faustian Bargain)**

...

...Oh hello again. It's been a while since we talked liked this hasn't it? Don't remember me? Well I guess it can't be helped; Narrator's usually tend to be forgotten after all. It's fine, don't worry about it though, I'm not trying to talk about myself. You're here to watch the events of this game unfold. I'm unimportant to the plot, so please, ignore me.

But before we continue our story ladies and gentlemen, I want to shed some light on our Protagonist. I'm sure you are all aware that he's far from the heroes you've seen from previous games. Still, not every person can be perfect, and even if there are some winners here; there will always be some sore losers. And so his story must be told.

Now let's rewind the clock a little bit, before this whole fiasco happened. A time where light still shines in the skies of Shibuya, and the streets were bustling with the ever clashing populace.

Let's go back, To Kuroshiro before this whole disaster happened.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...Udagawa Mural (past)…**_

 _He was here again, just as he was here yesterday, and the day before that. It was kind of his thing to come down here and admire the Huge Mural that encompassed the back streets of this town. While to others it was a clear act of vandalism on the wall, but to him it was something much more than that. Something these ignorant social moths would never understand. At least, that was how he saw it._

 _This is Kuroshiro Yoshimura, a young man with little to no interest in anything. An antisocial, moody, punk who preferred to stay away from the Huge crowds that crawled around the city like mindless ants to the hill. Still he had his values, not the worlds, and he was happy that way._

 _Sadly it seems his peaceful alone time would be interrupted, when he felt a tap from behind him. Turning around, he comes in eye contact with a familiar set of shades._

" _What do you want Shades?" The boy asks, clearly irritated by the walking Statue's appearance._

 _The statue's response was to pull off his hat and pull out a sheet of paper, Kuroshiro picks it up and reads it out loud "I decided to work around a different area since Hewitt and the others were performing on my usual spot. I didn't expect to find you here though, How's it going? :D"_

 _Kuroshiro gave a look of disgust. "Shitty, now that you're here ya mute."_

 _Yukata pulled out another note, the only thinkg on it was a picture of a frown. ( D: )_

" _Were you honestly expecting a different greeting from me?" Kuroshiro crossed his arms. "You're rather persistent, if you're willing to go so far to talk to me. Most people would blow me off by now."_

 _Yukata pulled out another note. "Well, you're not as rowdy as most people I know. Those guys are my family and all but you're an antisocial butterfly like me. Plus you are a wonderful painter Kuroshiro and I don't want to lose my best body painter just because he's rude."_

 _Kuroshiro stared at the paper for a moment before tossing it and scratching the back of his head._

" _... Shut up Asshole…" he muttered, "You pay me which is why I even bother to help…"_

 _Yukata had a small smile hidden under his face. While he knew Kuroshiro wasn't exactly the nicest of people, he knew somewhere in there, was someone with a good heart._

 _Sadly if Kuroshiro could hear his business partners thoughts, he would disagree in a heartbeat. He could never understand these types of emotions after all, they were meaningless to him. Things like Camaraderie and friendship were alien to him._

 _In fact, if the moment came down to it, he would definitely abandon his Business Partner in his time of need. That was his nature after all, always has been. Still "Shades" still has his uses, so he can tolerate him for now at least. Not that he would ever tell him of course._

 _Yukata suddenly pulled out another note. "Also something really cool happened today! Apparently some Scouts from Hope's Peak were checking out me aond Hewitt's performances the other day and we might be eligible to enroll! Isn't that great!? :D"_

 _Kuroshiro raised a brow, a gleam of suspicion hidden in his eyes. "Hope's Peak? You mean that Boarding house for the privileged brats?"_

 _Yukata made a visible frown before pulling out another note. "Oh come on man, it's not that uptight, I heard that success is absolutely guaranteed in this school. Who could pass that up!"_

" _Me." Kuroshiro bluntly responded. "I could be a successful billionaire even without riding that school's coattails."_

" _You sure?" Yukata pulled out another note from his hat, his face full of concern. "From what I heard, your mom is just working 3 jobs just to get you into community college. It's even harder considering, you apparently quit school."_

 _Kuroshiro looked at the note Yukata just pulled, and right then and there, immediately ripped it to shreds. "Not. My. Problem." He coldly responded; clearly irritated by his Business Partner's knowledge on his affairs._

 _Yukata looked at him disappointed, he opened his mouth to actually speak. "... Sorry… I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your issues… It's just I'm trying to show some concern for a friend…"_

" _And how many times do I have to say we aren't friends!?" Kuroshiro's anger was quickly beginning to rise. If there were things that could actually upset him, it was 3._

 _1\. When people talk about his so-called mother_

 _2\. When people try to treat him as a friend_

 _3\. … Let's not talk about that for now. Kuroshiro is angry enough as it is, so let's not push it._

 _He hated when people tried to get involved with him, he preferred to remain distant after all, and it pissed him off that society seemed to disagree with his logic. Yukata was a fine example of that._

 _Yukata meanwhile was reeling back in fear, as his business partner was in his "Angry" mood. Kuroshiro was frightening when he was pissed off, and it was almost impossible to stop him when he was like this. Yukata was going to have to choose his next moves quickly, for fear of getting his glasses broke...again._

 _Sadly there was only one thing he can do for now. Pulling out a note, he gives a bow and quickly flees. The note floated in the Air briefly before flying into Kuroshiro's face._

" _Terribly sorry for all the trouble. I didn't mean any ill will. Hope you can forgive me! -Yukata"_

 _Kuroshiro pulled the paper from his face and blankly read its contents. He quickly crumpled the note before littering it onto the street. "Tch. And just as I was enjoying my Afternoon… Whatever."_

 _Kuroshiro sighed before putting on his favorite headphones. Quickly turning on his favorite tunes, he left the Mural to go home._

 _He honestly could never understand why people like Yukata go to such lengths to befriend him. He was clearly disinterested by these so-called "social interactions" and they honestly served no purpose to him whatsoever. He didn't need anyone, and the world didn't need him. He felt nothing for the people around him, so why?_

 _Why?..._

 _Why?..._

 _He didn't understand it._

 _No. He refuses to understand it._

 _Instead, he wishes there was some way he can finally break those ties once and for all. For everyone who tried to get close to him, to vanish from his sight. So that he can finally get the peace he always wished for._

 _Sadly, he never thought the world would be able to grab that wish. Never in a million years..._

… _ **? (Present)...**_

…

…

…

"...Hey..."

...

…

"...Hey...Hello…"

…

" **WAKE UP ALREADY YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"**

"AAAAAAAH!?" Our protagonist screams as he's abruptly awoken from my slumber when someone violently shook his poor body. He was practically a weightless ragdoll as he flailed around helplessly. Up and down, Up and Down, over and over; his mind began to fade away and his face contorted and turned a light shade of green.

"Alright! Alright! He's had enough! Put him down already! I don't need him puking all over my pad!" A familiar voice ordered, and just like that, the mysterious attacker ceased their shaking, and he was able to regain his composure.

"W-Where am I?" He sputters; trying his best to remember what just happened, recalling the events before he fell out of consciousness.

"... Oh right…" He put a palm to his face. Quickly he remembered the surreal situation he was in; The empty train, meeting with some incompetent peers, being told to kill said peers by an animatronic bear, hanging out with a Stalker, and finally taking a nap on the cold hard concrete. Yeesh, a lot happened in the last 8 hours, almost hard to believe it happened. Still hard to believe it ,in fact, but when he sees the black bracelet still on his wrist He knew it was far from fake. He was in a killing game, and that was reality.

"… Now that I think about it… where am I exactly?" He managed to mumble out. He was still dazed by his rude awakening so he was unaware of his current surroundings. "Unless I remembered anything differently, I was pretty sure I should be eating concrete about now… not sitting my ass down on some cold, hard…" He immediately look down and see that the so-called "floor" was actually some sort of tank housing some Robo-Sharks. Their eyes were red bolts that lit up, almost as if they were glaring right at into his very being. It sent shivers down his spine. As if, that wasn't bad enough the moment he got up, he quickly comes face to face with his violent attacker; a Mono-Reaper. It looked down at him; it's gaze even more terrifying than the sharks that swam below. It was almost ready to kill him at a moment's notice. Clearly shocked by this revelation, he ends up falling flat on his butt again, and quickly skidding backwards.

"Seriously? I just went through a conga line of surprises! I don't need to wake up and start that vicious cycle all over again, god damnit!" Kuroshiro spout back at the silent reaper. The poor boy has went through a lot these past few hours, and so he wasn't prepared to go through even more stressful situations.

"Stand down you idiot! You're scaring my oh-so important guest, so sit your ass down before I start pushing buttons!" A strangely cartoonish yet intimidating voice called out from behind him, and immediately the Reaper turned around and headed out of a nearby door. While he was relieved about his safety, he wasn't out of the woods yet. "Please excuse my pathetic excuse of an underling. It's like no matter what they do, they always find new ways to Fuck up!"

Kuroshiro's eyes widen; quickly realizing the owner of this voice, he turns around and sees the very same bear who was responsible for all his misfortunes from the previous night. He was sitting down on a large executive chair; sipping on some martinis.

"Greetings! **Mr. Protagonist!** Ya like my Crib!?" The bear quickly chugged down his drink and threw it at the nearby Bartender (who was also a Mono-Reaper in a bartender outfit). However this Bartender was quick and casually caught the glass before placing it down, pouring another glass, and quickly sliding it back to the bear in style. "Thanks Charles." The bear laughed, while the Reaper gave a quiet bow. "I'm waiting…" The stupid bear seemed to be expecting the boy to say something, his smug look said it all. However, he was clearly unamused by this Bear's antics. Kuroshiro was never one to remain surprised, his ability to keep his bearing was what always allowed him to think clearly in situations

He takes a good look around his surroundings; finally taking the full scenery of the room. He notices that he was in sort of luxurious man cave; complete with a bar, a fancy media center, a shark tank for a floor, and the very centerpiece of it all was the large desk surrounded by monitors. The monitors showed various parts of what seemed to be Shibuya.

"Were those thing connected to the Traffic Cams? …" He thought out loud. He tried to take a peek behind the bear to see what areas Monokuma was monitoring, but the bear wasn't going to make things that easy.

"Hello? Earth to Hero! Can you hear me!?" The bear didn't seem to appreciate the fact that it was being ignored. "Gosh, you're almost as inanimate as my minions."

"... What do you want." He bluntly asks. After surveying his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that the bear dragged him down to his Den. His thoughts weren't of fear though, sure he was surprised but that was only because his arrival here was unexpected. What he was really thinking was Why he was even here in the first place. That was the real thing to worry about.

"Straight to the point huh?" the bear gave a disappointed growl. "No "Hello?" Not a "Hey How's it going Overlord Monokuma?" or "HOLY SHIT!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" and start screaming like a girl!" It began to spit complaints at Kuroshiro's calm demeanor. "I mean come on! Don't you wanna scream in fear or something!? It's BORING!"

Kuroshiro, who was clearly unamused, raise his arms up with little enthusiasm . "Oh no! A teddy bear kidnapped me! Aaaaaahh!" He sarcastically panicked, hoping that his poor act would get the bear to talk. "There, now can we go straight to the point and tell me why you dragged me here?"

The bear looked down on the ground, and sighed again; taking another sip of it's drink before looking back at him "You really are the devoid of emotions you know that?" The bear glared at Kuroshiro, a threatening tone was hidden inside it's sugar coated words. "The way you talk to others like they mean nothing to you, how you always plan 2 steps ahead whenever you do something, the way you manipulated that poor little girl into doing what you wanted…" The bears red eye glowed and it's lips curled into a wide smile. "You were everything I expected…"

"Come again?" Kuroshiro glared at the bear, trying to figure out what exactly this bear's motives. "You read some file on me or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" The bear gleefully pulled a huge **set of files** from absolutely nowhere. "Hope's Peak, keeps quite a bit of records on their students ya know? It came in handy when I had to choose who was going to be in this little game I made!"

The bear tossed Kuroshiro, one of the files; he took a quick peek at the title and realized it belonged to that **Red Headed Cheerleader**. Curious, Kuroshiro decides to take a quick peek inside.

… _ **Ayumi Amori: Ultimate Cheerleader**_

Name: Ayumi Amori

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual (Possibly Bi-Sexual)

Talent: Ultimate Cheerleader

Race: Asian

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Weight: 113 lbs

Family: Mother and Father (Relationship possibly strained), Grandfather (Deceased)

Likes: Sweets, rom-coms, and the beach.

Dislikes: Boats, grass seeds, and salty foods.

Fear: Cynophobia

The Thing they Value Most: Her Cheerleading Squadron

…

Kuroshiro reassessed the notes that he was given. These were pretty short data files, nothing too serious and the majority of the information was vague or scribbled over with heavy ink. The only other things he could remotely read off of this paper was some apparent criminal records on shoplifting, and some medical documents. Other than that it was just pictures of the Cheerleader at school with her team, and other junk like that.

"Didn't know Redhead had bulimia at one point…" Kuroshiro mumbled as he was reading. He was impressed that this bear had some private information about them, but at the same time he was irritated at the fact that the bear possibly had his file as well. "Hey what's this thing about what **they value most**?" He asks the bear, clearly perplexed by this specific piece of information.

"Oh that?" Monokuma gave off a dismissive wave. "Some of this information was taken from a separate interview you guys had. It was basically some small stuff about how the school was going to make things more comfortable for you morons." The bear snapped it's metaphorical fingers, and from the door came a new, much shorter, Mono-Reaper. The Reaper was carrying a rather hefty large box; placing near the desk of his little tyrannical master. "I thought it would make an amazing motive if I happened to take whatever they treasured deeply in their hearts, and bribed them with it. But when I actually got a majority of what they valued, I realized it wasn't exactly the best of my plans."

Monokuma opened the box and pulled out a bunch of random items: A saxophone, snowboard, sewing kit, cat ear headphones, and a pair of shades. Kuroshiro looks at some of the items curiously. "So you ended up stealing knick-knacks, to see if anyone would kill for it?" Kuroshiro chuckled. "Wow. Now that's Hilarious."

"Shut up!" Monokuma retorted, clearly annoyed . "So what If I didn't think things through with some of my motives. Big Deal! I ended up grabbing a few " **things** " to make up for it."

Monokuma grabbed another nearby drink and chugged it. "The problem is… I'm not entirely sure if they could work, after all these files aren't exactly " **accurate** " as Hope's Peak leads us to believe."

Monokuma took the file from Kuroshiro's hand and flipped through it. "A majority of this information is practical, basic stuff you could learn from any nobody you come across and all the good bits were censored off and erased before I had a chance to decrypt it from the network. It makes things a bit "difficult" for my game to run smoothly. After all, how am I supposed to exploit their weaknesses when I barely have any weaknesses to work with!" The bear unsheathed it's claws as it suddenly threw her files into the air, and slashing them into tiny bits of confetti. "I went through a lot of trouble to grab things important to you bastards! Family! Friends! All this stupid Junk! But I'm hesitant to use this crap because I have Fucking Second Thoughts and these stupid notes are vague as shit! What if they don't give a shit about their parents!? What if I just captured some random acquaintance!? Will they even kill someone for a pair of sunglasses!? It pisses me the HELL OFF !" The bear huffed a little bit after it's rant. It clearly wasn't happy that their might be a chance his little project fails due to some mishaps

"So… what does this have to do with me?" Kuroshiro asks, he was still trying to read Monokuma's actions; his little rant didn't help in finding any clues. Monokuma merely chuckled at his question.

"Upupupupupupupupu… What does this have to do with you? Ohohohoho… My Fellow Protagonist… **This has everything to do with you** …" The bear turned his chair around to face the monitors. "You know, at first I was planning to torture my other "guests" to see if I could get more information about you all… but then an absolutely brilliant idea hit me." The bear quickly turned the chair to look at the boy, his red eye gleaming with bloody excitement. It was carrying a specific file in it's hand; **Kuroshiro's File**.

"What if I, by some chance, happen to come across someone as interesting as you ...One who has no values, no real loved ones, or actual friends...Someone whose a collected thinker who knows what he's doing... a manipulative bastard, that can play with people's hearts whenever he wanted?" Monokuma grabbed another glass of champagne and instead of drinking it, he looks through the glass to see a magnified version of Kuroshiro's face. "What if… **I somehow managed to convince this charismatic bastard to play for my team**? Would the Killing game run smoother then? What do you think Mr. Protagonist?"

Kuroshiro glared at Monokuma menacingly. "Oh. I get it." He immediately began to flip off the bear. "Sorry ya Saw Movie Reject, but I'm not exactly interested in becoming your pawn."

Monokuma decided to return Kuroshiro's "kind gesture" with his own; brandishing his claws at the boy. "Oh? And what perfectly good reason do you have to refuse my offer? I know for a fact that you don't give a single shit about any of those idiots."

Kuroshiro chuckled. "Simple. You don't actually offer much to the table. You kidnap me, turned Shibuya into some prison, and force the morons, including me, in some battle royale." He pulled his wrist to show the black bracelet to prove his point even further. "Basically what I'm trying to say is… I TRUST those idiots more than you. Understand?"

Monokuma couldn't help but growl, at Kuroshiro's reply. It was pretty obvious, that trying to get this guy to join would be no cake walk, but it was still annoying either way. Still, the bear had to admit, that kid's got some balls for dissing him like this.

The bear moved his paws near a remote controller on the desk. One push of a button and the Mono-Reapers could kill him here and now, but no, the bear wasn't That Cruel. Besides, he already had an idea on how to lure this little cat to his cage. Immediately, Monokuma opened up Kuroshiro's file and flipped through it at absurd speeds. Kuroshiro had a lot of dirt on him: Multiple Police files, pictures of his work, basic info, etc.. The bear stopped when he suddenly pulled a specific picture out of the whole pile.

It was just a simple photo of 2 kids hanging around a table. While they looked pretty happy in this scene, it was hard to describe exactly what was going on, due to how old and faded the photo really was. Despite the obscure image in the photo, a cold sweat dropped on Kuroshiro's face; his hands shook at the very sight of it. Kuroshiro clicked his tongue in frustration; he knew what that picture was,

"So Kuroshiro Yoshimura, have you ever met someone by the name of **Tsukasa**?" The bear spun the picture on it's paws. "He was a good kid, worked hard to try and come to Hope's Peak. Always trying to look out for others even when things were dark. You know, you had to color me surprised when I happened to find this photo when I was scouring Hope's Peaks Databanks. Hard to believe something as shallow as this survived; truly a miracle." The bear dropped an artificial tear. "Such a shame too… I mean he disappeared so suddenly, I bet YOU of all people were distraught when he up and vanished from existence, am I right?"

Monokuma chuckled. The bear was glad it happened to run into this info by chance, it would've made things much more difficult; especially in getting a pawn for his game. That laughter was cut short when all of a sudden, Kuroshiro lunged at the bear and held the toy by wherever it's neck was supposed to be. Kuroshiro's eyes were red with anger; he began to strangle the bear as it dangled from his hand.

"Where!? Where did you hear that name!?" Kuroshiro was boiling with rage , it was almost as if he was a completely different person. "Answer me you stupid bear!"

Remember when I said there were 3 things that pissed him off the most?

Well let's just say that you don't want to mention that name around him. It's easy for him to go in a frenzy when that happens.

The Mono-Reapers immediately, rushed at Kuroshiro, ready to slaughter him for the assault on their master. But to their surprise, Monokuma raised its arms to halt them. "You Idiots. Can't you see I have this situation under control?" The bear talked casually, unfazed by the fact that someone tried to choke him. But then again, Monokuma was a robot after all. It didn't need air to talk and breathe so Kuroshiro's actions were more futile to the bear than anyone else. The bear turned back to his assaulter.

"Listen here buddy, I get it. You don't trust cute little me, which is a real shame. It hurts my Feewings." The bear puffed it's cheeks to try and look innocent in front of the murderous boy in front of him. "But in all seriousness, I'm here to cut a deal. So I would appreciate it if you followed along."

Kuroshiro just continued to stare down the bear. He looked like he wasn't even listening to a word he was saying, yet the bear stood its ground. "I'm going to make things as simple as possible for the both of us ok? I want information, You want information, see is that really hard to understand? I know that a bastard like you is looking for a certain someone, and I'm the only one who has that information get it? So if you refuse my offer, let's just say you won't be able to complete that mission Kid." Monokuma chuckled.

Kuroshiro's hold only continued to grow tighter and tighter, until he suddenly threw the bear across the room. Monokuma was quick though, and landed gracefully landed on the floor. It gave the boy a sarcastic slow clap. "Well it's nice to see we're finally on the same page Mr. Protagonist."

"You know I really don't think it's that hard to backstab someone, whether you know them or not, it's human nature to betray one another for their own personal gain. It doesn't matter how good of a friend you are, they will abandon you the moment you stop being useful. You of all people should know that, right Kuroshiro?" The bear straddled over to the bar and plopped down on a nearby seat. While it was waiting for the bartender to grab another round, it never took it's eyes off it's prey. "You don't trust anyone, but you have to admit. I'm more useful than those morons could ever be. Money, Power, Anything, I can provide you with anything you want. Just say the word, and I'll do it… for a price. All you gotta do is help me. Ok? It's not hard work, I just need more info on those bastards so I can truly pull them into the depths of despair. So I'll ask this again. Will you work for me?"

Kuroshiro was silent, he only stared at the bear while grinding his teeth. He was mad, piseed, angry, whatever emotions that convey hatred. It was one of the only emotions Kuroshiro could feel after all, he hated almost everything. But alas, this bear proved a point, he didn't see any value in his classmates. To him they were all just idiots just ready to crash and burn if pushed in the wrong direction. This bear definitely had much more to offer to him, despite his devilish nature. More importantly, he actually has information on him. Something he was never able to find before he got into this whole mess. Still it was a faustian bargain, and he knew he couldn't put his faith in a stuffed puppet like Monokuma.

He was caught between a rock and a hard place. At one hand, he had his pride to stop him from joining, but at the same time the lure that Monokuma had wasn't making anything easy.

What to do? What to do?

Kuroshiro was in deep thought for a whole minute. What should he do?

Five silent minutes passed and Monokuma simply stared at him. The bear was slowly getting irritated by the awkward silence so it finally decided to take action. "So do we have a deal or not?"

Kuroshiro looked at the bear for in silence. He gave a resigning sigh, as he finally answered.

"...Alright Monokuma. I'll do it. You want me to betray those assholes? Fine. You want me to steal their secrets? Fine. You want me to be a fool and help you with your twisted game? Fine… **I'll be your damn clown."**

Monokuma chuckled before reaching out his paw, Kuroshiro reaches back and they slowly but surely shake hands. "Upupupupu… So it's a deal then? Wonderful. I look forward to working with you… **Traitor**."

...

 **Remember when I said this Killing game would be a whole lot different... yeah this is what I meant. Honestly I'm surprised no SYOC (as far as I know) hasn't put in a Traitor Protagonist, but I suppose it's like a HUGE Gamble if you somehow manage to pull that off. But Hey Might as well roll the dice am I right?**

 **Anyway, now that that's out of the way it's time for everybody's favorite: FREE-TIME Events! YAYY! I set up a poll over on my profile so be sure to vote on who you think should hang with this asshole. I mean it's not like Kuroshiro is going to manipulate your character into giving away vital information for Motives. Nope. No Pressure there. But hey, to the Creators of the OC's in this, you can tell me if you have any ideas for Free-time events. I wanna make sure they're at least accurate so it'll help me out if you do.**

 **Anyway, I hope enjoyed this little Plot Twist, See ya guys later!**


	8. Monokuma Show: Pilot

**The Monokuma Show: Pilot**

 **Hey guys, It's me Notadeadguy back again with another chapter. I've really been on a roll as of late. However, this chapter ain't like the others. I wanted to take a quick break from the story after I dropped that Huge Bomb last chapter. This chapter is pretty much optional to anyone since it technically doesn't relate to the story directly, in fact I was just messing around. But hey if you still wanna read, sure let's have some fun shall we?**

 **...**

 _It was the morning of the Killing game_

 _When all through the Streets_

 _Not a single student was stirring_

 _Not even a twinge in their feets_

 _Little did these children know_

 _That on the very streets they lay_

 _A mischievous little bear_

 _Comes on out to play_

 _Suddenly the screens on the buildings_

 _Flicker to life_

 _They gurgle static wildly as they change channels_

 _It was like chaotic strife_

 _Now the image comes clear on the screen_

 _On the rise of the Morning Sun_

 _The Monokuma Show..._

 _Has Begun._

*Cue Mr. Monokuma's Class (Play this music it fits well for the opening)*

T _he scene opens like a morning talk show, the camera zooms in on a nearby desk as the audience begins to cheer_

 **Announcer:** Ladies and Gentleman... Bitches and Bastards... Please give us a warm welcome to the one... the Only... MONOKUUMAAAAAAAA!

 _Monokuma suddenly pops out of the desk and plops right on top of it. It was wearing a flashy set of shades and fancy red business suit with a golden tie around it's neck. It even had a bushy brown mustache on it's face, that curled whenever it flashed a toothy grin._

 **Monokuma:** Sup Assholes! *Drinks a glass of Champagne* Ya Miss ME!?

 _The Audience cheers roar across the entire studio causing the very ground to shake. It almost shakes Monokuma off it's seat._

 **Monokuma:** W-Whoa! Judging from that burst of excitement you guys are ready to party huh? It's despairingly wonderful to know I have all these annoying fans with me, but that just makes me love you guys even more!

 _The Audience goes "Awwwww" simultaneously at Monokuma's slightly heartfelt praise._

 **Monokuma:** But before we get down to all the good stuff, there are some new viewers today on the show, and so I have to deal with the pain of explaining what the hell this is all about. ...*Pauses Briefly to take a sip of it's drink* Well after the release of DRV3 on the west, Spike Chunsoft had a lot of money left over from sales. In fact, they had so much money they had no idea what to do with it. And guess who got a major pay raise after that?... That's Right... Me!

 _Money suddenly starts to rain down on the set, littering the floor in wads of bills. The crowd claps and cheers as the paper flies everywhere._

 **Monokuma:** *Laughs Maniacally* Honestly, once I got the big checks, I was in the same slump as my creators on what to do with all my money. So, like every reasonable adult, I decided to do the most likely idea a bear like me would have... Start my own Television Talk Show! It's nothing special really, all I ever do in this show is talk to my lovely students, read fan letters, and all sorts of other crazy shenanigans. But before we get into the good stuff let's talk about the weather with the worst character in existance... Monomi!

 _ **...Weather With Monomi...**_

 _The Screen cuts to a Weather Diagram similar to the one seen on the new. The only difference was that it was drawn by crayon, as if it was by a small child._

 **Monomi:** Hello Evewyone! It's me Monomi! Here to tell evewyone about the weather *pulls out a magic wand and uses it to point at the Diagram. It will be vewy sunny today, with little pwecipitation coming fwom the north. However, later tonight, there will be cloudy with a chance of-

 _All of a sudden the screen comes back to Monokuma_

 **Monokuma:** Anvils, Monomi. It's Cloudy with a Chance of Anvils, Monomi.

 **Monomi:** Wait wha-

 _Before Monomi realized what was going on, Monokuma immediately presses a Button on his desk which causes several anvils to fall on top of Monomi; crushing her. Canned Laugher echoes across the stage, while Monokuma is laughing it's ass off._

 **Monokuma:** Aahahhahahahhahahahahahah!... Oh man, I just love to do that! Ahahahhahahahhahahaha... Ok now that the little nuisance is gone, it's time we got to fun stuff. Yep, that's right folks, it's everybody's favorite segment: Meet the Cast!

 _ **...Meet The Cast...**_

 _The screen zones back into Monokuma's Set. The only difference was that the whole room was dark. The only form of luminescence was the red light coming from Monkuma's eye and the spotlights that circled the area. A drum was rolling in the background to build hype for the audience._

 **Announcer:** Ladies and Gentleman... Bitches and Bastards... Today's guest is a moody emo punk who likes to loiter around the Streets of Shibuya. He's an Enigma in the killing game who constantly keeps the crowd guessing, with his witty banter and deceitful nature among his fellow peers. Everyone please give a warm welcome to the Stray Kat himself... Kuroshiro Yoshimuraaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _The lights turn back on to reveal the Main Protagonist himself was strapped to an electric chair right next to Monokuma's Spot. The young man was apparently unconscious since he was literally drooling on the chair. The sound of the audience clapping was able to wake him up however._

 **Kuroshiro:**...Huh?... Wha?... Where am I?

 **Monokuma:** Good Morning Sunshine~!

 **Kuroshiro:** What the fuck!? *tries to escape but realizes he's strapped to the chair* What's going on here!? Where the hell am I now!? Damn you stupid Bear, what are you up to this time!?

 **Monokuma:** Relax Mr. Protagonist, you're on TV. Isn't that great?

 **Kuroshiro:** No.

 **Monokuma:** Too Bad! You're my special guest this episode whether you like it or not!

 **Kuroshiro:** Do we really have to do this?

 **Monokuma:** Unless you wanna get zapped with over 10,000 volts of electricity running through you, be my guest.

 **Kuroshiro:**... Ok fair enough.

 **Monokuma:** *Claps his hands in joy* Oh goodie goodie goodie! Glad we could get that all sorted out! Now let's get started. All you gotta do is answer my questions and you answer them; simple as that. Oh and that chair you're on is a lie detector, so if you say something funny let's just say it won't be pretty...

 **Kuroshiro:**... Ok let's get this over with.

 **Monokuma:** Fair Enough, First Question!

 _ **Question #1: Last Chapter you were introduced as one of the rare "Traitor Protagonists" in Fanfics, what's your opinion on your role?**_

 **Kuroshiro:** Wait what the hell does that mean? This isn't some stupid fanfic anybody can read.

 **Monokuma:** Don't worry about it ok? None of this shit is canon so don't take it seriously, so just answer the question.

 **Kuroshiro:** Alright... While I'm not exactly thrilled about being this little shit's puppet *points to Monokuma*, I saw benefits in working with the stupid bear. He has some information I seek, and I'm determined to get it. Besides it's not like I give a crap about those morons, they're all hopeless strangers that mean nothing to me.

 **Monokuma:** But what about Yukata and Hewitt? They were you're acquaintences before my killing game yes? Are they also on the same boat as the rest of your classmates?

 **Kuroshiro:** Of course, you actually think I give a shit about those guys? I mean sure I worked with Shades from time to time, but he pays me so I tolerate him. As for Dice... Honestly I can never get a read on that weirdo. He barely ever shows himself around me, and when he does he always talks vaguely like he's that one guy who apparently knows everything but likes to be mysterious about it. It's really annoying.

 **Monokuma:** You know from what I get from you, I just bet you're really just one big Tsundere aren't ya?

 **Kuroshiro:**...Unless you wanna get caught in the scrapyard, go ahead and call me that.

 **Monokuma:** Upupupupupupupupu... I'd like to see you try... NEXT QUESTION!

 ** _Question #2:_ _What are you're exact thoughts on this killing game?_**

 **Kuroshiro:** It's Stupid. Like seriously, you go so far as to empty Shibuya, kidnap me and a bunch of other idiots, and then trap us here until one of us is dead... Not exactly the best of murder schemes I've ever seen. Like seriously, Eternal Night, what are you some vampire? Shibuya isn't even a smart place to hold a killing game, it's hard to feel trapped in such an open area so the tension of the game is nonexistant.

 **Monokuma:** Oh come on, there have been far worse killing games that have happened elsewhere.

 **Kuroshiro:** *Sarcastic* Yeah right, next you're gonna tell me is that you trapped people in a casino to kill eachother, or maybe some random castle with a stupid name like Tartarus Keep, maybe someplace random like an aquarium or wait, how about some random space station. Yeah, I'm totally sure none of those can go horribly wrong.

 **Monokuma:**... I think you unconsciously roasted a number of people right now...

 **Kuroshiro:** Relax, what are they going to do to me? Write hateful comments on how I'm a dick? That's literally what everyone on the internet does have the time they're here.

 _Monokuma presses a nearby button, and Kuroshiro is violently electrocuted for 3 seconds. When it was over, Kuroshiro was gasping for breath._

 **Kuroshiro:** *Gasping for breath* Haaaaahhhhh... Sarcasm Doesn't count as a lie you piece of shit!

 **Monokuma:** YES IT DOES! NEXT QUESTION!

 _ **Question #3: What exactly are you hiding beneath your hood?**_

 **Kuroshiro:** Pass

 **Monokuma:** But-

 **Kuroshiro:** No. Fuck You. Next question.

 _ **Question #4: Why are you a complete dick to everyone around you?**_

 **Kuroshiro:** I think the answer to this one is pretty simple. Everyone's a complete idiot.

 **Monokuma:** That's not a very detailed answer Mr. Protagonist. I'm gonna need more than that if you wanna get out of here.

 **Kuroshiro:** Do I really have to?

 **Monokuma:** Yes! You skipped that last question so you owe me a proper answer otherwise you're getting 20,000 volts!

 **Kuroshiro:** *sighs* Alright... I don't really understand the value of friends and family. To me all I see are humans herding together in an attempt to protect themselves from the hardships of reality. They laugh, they cry, they cherish and bond with each other because they're all afraid of standing up by themselves. It's like a collected conscious that thinks the same, acts the same, and talks the same. I'm not like that. I fully understand what human nature is and as much as everybody likes to sprinkle the fact that what they feel for each other is love, I fully know well that it's fear. A fear of being alone, it disgusts me.

 **Monokuma:** Well ain't that a weird way of seeing things.

 **Kuroshiro:** It's only weird because people see it as weird. I honestly think it's weird you dense idiots don't see the world for what it is. You really think life is that fair?

 **Monokuma:** Of course not! Life is meant for one thing... To feel despair and even more hope-crushing despair! *looks at watch* Well it looks like your times up. Thank you for your answers Mr. Protagonist, but it's time you head on back to the killing game

 **Kuroshiro:** Wait whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

 _Before Kuroshiro could finish that statement, Monokuma presses a button, which causes Kuroshiro to get launched out of the chair and out the window. His screams faded into the background as he flew further away from the set._

 **Monokuma:**...Don't worry about it, he's still alive. Now onto the next segment of the show. But first...

 _ **...Weather With Monomi...**_

 _After being subsequently crushed by a ton of anvils, Monomi weakly crawls out of the pile with mild bruises and stuffing popping out._

 **Monomi:** Don't worwy evewyone... I'm alwight. There's no need to panic... Now to continue with my Weather Weport!... So what was it again?

 _All of a sudden the screen comes back to Monokuma_

 **Monokuma:** Pianos, Monomi. It's raining Pianos, Monomi. _  
_

 **Monomi:** Ah Yes, Pianos! It's Waining Piano- Wait a minu-

 _Before_ _Monomi realized what was going on, Monokuma immediately presses a Button on his desk which causes a giant piano to fall on top of Monomi; crushing her. Canned Laugher echoes across the stage, while Monokuma is laughing it's ass off._

 **Monokuma:** Aahahhahahahhahahahahahah!... Oh man, That never gets old! Ahahahhahahahhahahaha... Ok now that the little nuisance is gone (again), it's time we read some lovely letters from YOU guys. That's right it's time for: Dear Monokuma Senpai!

 _ **...Dear Monokuma Senpai...**_

(Hey Guys it's me the Actual Author of this story to tell you what this segment is all about. Basically I read the comments you give me on my story, and I answer them if they peak my attention. There will be two answers to each question: Monokuma's Reply and my actual response (My actual replies will be in parenthesis so you guys can see what I'm really thinking. The reason I'm doing it like this is because I genuinely want to answer some questions, but I also wanna mess around and try to think about how Monokuma would answer fan letters. Hope you enjoy)

 _Monokuma snaps it's nonexistant fingers and from the sky lands a large bag of letters. The audience claps for joy as Monokuma pulls out several letters from the pile._

 **Monokuma:** Alright you bastards, let's see what you sent to good ol' Santa Claws this time. *picks one letter from the pile* This one is from... **BiBOTOT!**

 _"Dear Monokuma Senpai,_ _Are you going to show us how the redundant characters are horribly murdered?"-BIBOTOT_

 **Monokuma:** Sorry Kiddo, as much as I would love to show the excruciating violence my Minions dished out on those leftovers, those idiots forgot to set the cameras to record. So any footage on the death of the leftovers is lost forever. Terribly Sorry.

(I wasn't really planning to show there deaths in the first place, I just wanted to input the concept of an SYOC into a fanfic canonically. There deaths jsut meant that I didn't choose them for the game that's all. By not showing their deaths, I can make it so that those guys can be reused in other SYOC's without showing who they were.)

 **Monokuma:** *Throws away the old letter and pulls out another one* Ok, the next lucky recipient we have is... **Tobi-is-an-artist-too!**

 _"Dear Monokuma Senpai, Correct me if I'm wrong but are you by chance influenced by the world ends with you? Just discovered and fell in love with that game so to realize that you to that and smashed it with danganronpa really makes this story prime gold!"- Tobi-is-an-artist-too_

 **Monokuma:** *Rips the letter into tiny pieces*Of course not! You think I need someone else's ideas to help create my killing games! I mean, did you see Danganronpa 3!? That was totally MY IDEA! I mean it's not like I stole that idea from some other popular franchise involving trapping people in a nonary game... Right?

(Yes, I took inspiration from TWEWY. I love everything about that game: the characters, the art style, the story, the mechanics, EVERYTHING. I'm honestly surprised no one got it any sooner because last chapter I introduced Mono-Reapers, The setting was Shibuya, and the main character is an expy of Neku Sakuraba. Anyway the Reaper's Game from that game kinda reminded me of the Killing games since I was watching walkthroughs of both of them simultaneously (A story for another time), and I got the idea of mashing them together to make this SYOC. P.S. I got your comments, I plan to redo my grammar for the other chapters as well.)

 **Monokuma:** You know what, Let's just forget about that whole question happened, and move on shall we? *pulls out another letter* Ok this one is from some guy named... **Colton989!** Let's see what he wrote down...

 _"Dear Monokuma Senpai, I already don't like the protagonist?"-Colton989_

 **Monokuma:**...I-I'm sorry was that supposed to be a quick question? It doesn't even make any sense! And what about the Protagonist!? I know he ain't exactly the best of characters but that's all you're getting! What did you expect Naegi? Hajime? Blue Naegi (aka Shuichi)? Well guess what asshole, Kuroshiro is the Protagonist of this story! Deal with it!

(Your comment was probably a typo but I'm answering it anyway because I actually have a legitimate reason why I went for this route. To put it bluntly, I honestly find myself having difficulty on writing about stereotypical heroes like Naegi or Hajime. I feel like whenever I do I make a character like that I just end up creating a 2D Mary Sue that has little to no plot development whatsoever. To be honest, I'm more confident about making villain characters rather than heroes. Good examples of some good villains I made in other SYOC's are: Rin Yamamoto from Road to Despair, Kaori Takenaka from Exoneration or Condemnation, Hotaru Nagasaki from Mono-roulette (She's more of an Anti-Villain but she's not exactly good), and my most obvious character Kuroshiro himself. I feel like Villains are much more complex and fun to write about than normal protagonists I've seen, and I've been meaning to reveal Kuroshiro in his dark role for some time since this fic started, which is why I'm pretty happy about last chapter. So sorry if you don't like my Protagonist, but hey this is my story so I choose how my character acts.)

 **Monokuma:** *Tears up the last letter* Ok folks it seems that it's almost time to go

 _The crowd groans in unison from Monokuma's Revelations_

 **Monokuma:** Relax you guys, this doesn't mean that I can't do our last segment... That's right folks, you honestly didn't think I would forget the most important segment of my show? Hah! Are you kidding me!? This segment is a series staple! I would never forget... Now ladies and gentleman... It's the moment you've all been waiting for... It's time for... MONOKUMA THEATER!

 _The Crowd cheers wildly as Curtains suddenly fall into the set_

 ** _...Monokuma Theater..._**

*Cue Mr. Monokuma's Class*

 _The Curtain rises and all of a sudden the Set was transformed into a stage with cardboard cutouts and other props. Monokuma was standing in the middle of the stage dressed like little red riding hood... if she was packing heat._

 **Monokuma:** *Cocks Shotgun* You know I'm a huge fan of the German Language. There's all sorts of fun words you can say there like Fernweh, Ohrwurm, Kummerspeck, Innerer Schweinehund, Fremdschämen, and Zungenbrecher. But my favorite word out of all of them is Schadenfreude. It's a miraculous word that means to take great joy from someone else's despair. Like taking candy from a baby, kicking an old man from the top of the stairs, pressing all the buttons on the elevator except the floor your friend was supposed to go, or dropping a Cruise Ship on top of your little sister.

 _Monokuma fires the shotgun onto a nearby target which seems to activate some sort of switch._

 _Meanwhile Elsewhere..._

 ** _...Weather with Monomi..._**

 _After being subsequently crushed by a piano, Monomi weakly crawls out looking worse for wear._

 ** _Monomi:_** _*Breathing Heavily* He...lo... evew...one... I'm... Al...wight... Now..._

 _Before Monomi could let out another word, A giant cruise ship crushed her like a pancake._

 _The Screen cuts to black, and credits begin to roll._

 ** _Cast:_**

 ** _Kuroshiro Yoshimura as the Guest_**

 ** _Monomi as the Nuisance_**

 ** _Monokuma as the Absolute Overlord and Most Amazing Host on the Entire Planet_**

 ** _Background Characters as Background Characters_**

 ** _The End_**

 **...**

 **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed that stupid little segment I made. I was honestly just messing around since I'm still waiting for any other votes I get on the Free-Time poll. By the way, voting ends next Saturday so be sure to vote by then. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this weird little side thing I made. Do you wanna see more of it? Do you want me to add new segments? Or would you rather see me do something else. Anyway Hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully in a few weeks time Free-Time Events can begin. See ya later!**

 **P.S. If you have any ideas for your OC's free time events PM me, due date is the same day voting ends.**


End file.
